A Dark Angel of Love
by FFADDICTION
Summary: "Porque nunca antes los ángeles fueron tan celestialmente malvados" En el cielo están en guerra,dos ángeles luchan por el alma de Bella pero solo uno podrá salvarla.
1. Chapter 1

**_FFAD presenta:_**

**_A Dark Angel of Love by Nikky Valencia_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

¿Quién diría que el día que empezó como cualquier otro, se convertiría en mi más grande castigo? ¡Tengo que cuidar de un estúpido humano! Bueno, cuidar no, solo tengo que llevarlo por malas decisiones y sufrimiento, lo único que sabemos hacer los de mi clase.

Soy, Anthony, que significa "El Veneno de Dios" soy un ángel caído más. Realmente, nunca me gustó aquel repugnante lugar llamado cielo, todo era tan perfecto que amargaba la vida por eso fui desterrado de ahí, y me enviaron al infierno donde he disfrutado de hacer mis travesuras pero bueno, ese no es el punto. Hoy, fui llamado por Aro, el jefe de jefes de todos nosotros y me ofreció ser demonio completo. No solo soy un Ángel de las Sombras sino también, Rey del quinto infierno.

Lo que más quería era y es, estar en la legión de Aro. No hay demonio como él, por algo lleva la batuta de jefe, siempre haciendo cosas extraordinarias, como novicios y padres cayendo en tentación, mujeres vendiéndose por unos cuantos trozos de papel, hombres que engañan con esas mujeres, esposas a punto de morir, jóvenes matándose poco a poco. Sí, todo esto y más lo ha hecho él y he querido aprender de él, estar en su legión, el mismo me ha llamado el Ángel de la Muerte. Ese es mi trabajo: aparecer cuando menos se lo esperan. Siempre he sido bueno en eso. Hoy estaba como tanto observando las almas de mis posibles víctimas, cuando llegó Irina, la mujer más bella en todo el maldito infierno. Esa mujer como me seducía y despertaba mis bajos instintos pero solo era de Aro y todos lo sabíamos, aunque Irina no fuera exactamente una santa. Me avisó que Aro me estaba esperando porque tenía asuntos importantes que tratar conmigo, inmediatamente me paré y me dirigí a su salón, lo encontré sentado moviendo, como siempre, a los muñecos humanos. En cuanto me vio entrar, dejó sus juegos y se sentó en su trono, me indicó un lugar cerca de él y yo solo me incliné en señal de respeto y me uní a él.

—Anthony, mi pequeño ángel.

—Señor.

—Por ahí me enteré que quieres unirte a mi legión y lo que más deseas es ser un demonio completo.

—Así es, señor, no hay nada que quiera más que eso.

—Bueno, podría darte esa posibilidad.

Casi me atraganto cuando escuché eso. ¿De verdad me estaba diciendo eso? ¿Él? ¡Eso era algo realmente increíble! Sé que estoy soñando, él no me pudo haber dicho eso, no se lo decía a nadie, su legión la conformaban ángeles muy poderosos y destructivos, estaban los del Apocalipsis, los más salvajes guerreros y reyes de cada infierno, claro yo no estaba ahí porque era un simple ángel y no un demonio completo. Incluso Satanás estaba con él y bueno, yo era su jefe pero él desde antes, ya había conseguido ser demonio completo. Esto, no lo comprendía del todo, yo soy el Rey del Quinto Infierno y él, era solo uno más en mis ejércitos. Pero aún así, seguía sin creer que él me estuviera invitando a su legión, digo, lo iba a proteger y era lo que más quería.

— ¡Anthony!— Escuché su voz fría llamándome, supe que me había tardado porque se empezaba a enfurecer, era lo que más le molestaba, que no le contestaran o le dejaran de prestar atención.

— ¡Perdón, señor!

— ¿En qué tanto piensas?

—Es solo que no puedo creer que me haya dicho eso.

—Ok, pero dime ¿qué opinas?

—Es algo que deseo en verdad. Pero… ¿qué tengo que hacer?— Sabía que no me iba a dejar así como así, teníamos que hacer algo para poder ganar su atención.

—Nada del otro mundo, solo tienes que cuidar a un humano.

— ¿QUÉ?

—Lo que escuchaste, pequeño imbécil.

Cuando escuché eso me tranquilice, pero no actué demasiado rápido porque al segundo siguiente ya me había lanzado al otro lado del salón. Mi error: gritarle, así de fácil pero es que por qué me mandaba a cuidar a un estúpido y vil humano. Me iba a levantar cuando lo tenía a centímetros de mi rostro y me levantó, golpeándome contra la pared. Me tomó del cuello y con tres ángeles de su legión detrás de él —para que fuera algo más interesante—, en ese momento llego Irina y me quedé como un pinche estúpido viéndola, llevaba ropa tan diminuta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Aro se dio cuenta y su agarre se volvió más fuerte casi asfixiándome.

—Soporto que me grites pero no que mires a Irina, tienes que comprender que ella es ¡mía!

—Sí, señor —apenas pude decirlo por la falta de aire, soy inmortal pero Aro sabe como matarnos.

— ¡Suéltalo ya, Aro! —dijo Irina en voz fría y cortante—. ¿De verdad crees que le haría caso a un medio demonio y además, ¿a un pequeño niño?

Eso fue lo que más me enfadó. ¿Niño? Yo no era un niño tal vez, era de los más jóvenes; con 350 años pero a mi edad ya era Rey y a punto de convertirme en demonio completo, así que no era ningún niño. Solo sentí como Aro me dejaba caer y traté de calmar mi respiración.

— ¡Lo siento, señor! Esa no era mi intención pero ¿por qué a un humano? Es que no hay nada divertido en ellos.

—Anthony, no tienes derecho a opinar solo que el muy estúpido de Jasper, se está entrometiendo y le está ganando la batalla al idiota de Demetri además, Carlisle fue a meter sus narizotas y probablemente, también Eleazar.

— ¿A Demetri? En toda mi vida había escuchado que alguien le ganara.

—Sí, a ese pobre imbécil que no sirve para nada, Jasper es un arcángel y Demetri un demonio de las legiones más bajas de tu reino.

—Lo sé, señor.

—Entonces, ¿quieres o no ser un demonio completo?

—Claro que sí, amo.

—Tendrás que cuidar al humano, ¿estás dispuesto?

—Sí, estoy a sus órdenes.

— ¡Espera! Es una pequeña, encantadora y jugosa humana que se está volviendo santurrona gracias a Jasper.

—Sea quien sea, yo la llevaré por el camino del mal.

—Estoy orgullo de ti, Anthony.

—Gracias, señor.

—Ok.

Había algo más. No solo quería que pasara eso, estaba cien por ciento seguro que Aro no se quedaría así, lo que más disfrutaba era ganarle almas a Dios. ¡Ugh! Cómo detestaba ese nombre.

—Señor, ¿me puedo retirar?

—Adelante.

Estaba por retirarme cuando me llamó de nuevo. Sabía que nada se quedaría así sin más, habría una pelea grande entre él y Dios. Por supuesto que la habría, por primera vez le estaban ganando la pelea a Demetri, uno de los mejores demonios de mi legión y nada más que un arcángel. Un estúpido arcángel que se supone que no tiene más poder pero, por supuesto, también tuvo que meter sus narizotas Carlisle, con él me había enfrentado un par de veces, ganando yo claro está, y Demetri ahora vio su oportunidad, sabiendo que es de mis legiones y se vengó dándole más poder a Jasper.

¡Maldito Carlisle! Por su culpa tendría que cuidar de una estúpida humana y corregir su camino, sabía que Demetri lo hacía bien pero últimamente ya no era el Ángel de la Lujuria y el Deseo sino, el Ángel de los Errores. No hacía nada más que hacer enojar a Aro, estuvo a punto de quitarle los cuernos la última vez, pero lo impedí. Aunque esta vez Demetri me va a escuchar, si Aro no le quitó los cuernos, yo sí. Por otro lado estaba Eleazar que en realidad no me importaba pero había tenido un gran problema con Aro y era algo que este no podía superar.

— ¡Anthony!

— ¿Sí?

—Solo tengo que pedirte algo.

—Dígame, amo.

—Tenla lo suficientemente perdida y al final deja que Jasper gane algo de confianza con que la puede salvar, y la matas.

—Está bien, señor.

Se me olvidaba, Jasper era totalmente mi opuesto, tal vez por eso me pusieron con él. Su nombre significa "Fuego de Dios" un asco, lo sé. Es el ángel de la salvación, es uno de los príncipes regentes de los serafines, querubines y también uno de los regentes del sol. O sea, lo que yo no soy. Tal vez se pregunten cómo sé todo eso con todo el odio que les profeso pero deben recordar que soy un ángel caído ya lo he dicho; sé todo sobre el cielo al igual que Aro. Sí, Aro. Él era uno de los ángeles más hermosos del cielo y su vanidad ganó y ahora está reinando el Mundo de las Tinieblas. Además, él nos hace aprendernos cada detalle, dice que necesitamos conocer bien al enemigo para poder vencerlo.

—Por cierto, tendrás que escoger un nombre diferente. Te harás pasar por uno de ellos y seducirla. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Sí, señor.

—Antes, dime cuál será, por si mando a alguien y que no te eche de cabeza aunque sería divertido ver eso. —Solo apreté los puños, no tenía posibilidad alguna contra Aro pero me dieron ganas de quebrarle los cuernos.

—Edward —en realidad, fue lo primero que pensé, en algún lado lo había oído y podía decir que era estudiante de intercambio.

—Apellido.

—Cullen

—Perfecto, puedes retirarte.

—Gracias, señor.

Salí del cuarto y me encontré al estúpido de Demetri, era lo único que me faltaba. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que hablar con este pedazo de demonio en este momento, por su culpa tenía que cuidar a una humana de la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre. ¡Grandioso!, simplemente grandioso. Apenas lo vi y me dirigí a él se puso nervioso, podía sentirlo. Estaba a punto de huir pero fui más rápido y desplegué mis alas, no es por ser vanidoso pero realmente son hermosas y de un color negro tan profundo y brillante, nadie de los demás ángeles las iguala, ya se preparaba para salir huyendo cuando me lancé hacia él y lo tomé de los hombros y fui volando hasta el quinto infierno.

—Anthony, suéltame.

—Estúpido. Cállate, no te estoy torturando aunque lo mereces.

—Pero… ¿qué hice?

—Y todavía preguntas. Eres un completo imbécil.

—Anthony, en serio, no sé de qué me hablas.

—Estoy hablando de las peleas que libramos a diario y de dos malditos arcángeles entrometidos.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Lo sé, tu capacidad para comprender las cosas no es muy grande.

—Anthony, en serio, dime de qué estás hablando.

—De Jasper, imbécil.

En ese momento se quedó callado y agachó la cabeza, al llegar a mi reino entramos directamente a mi salón y ahí lo estampé contra la pared, agarrando su cuello y levantando su inútil cuerpo del suelo. Demetri me miró muy asustado, sabía que en cualquier momento podría matarlo, no era nada difícil.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas perdiendo la batalla?

—Porque no sabía que Carlisle también se estaba metiendo.

—Cuando Carlisle se mete, ¡te das cuenta!

—Lo sé, pero estaba entretenido con Jasper como para prestarle atención al otro.

—Hoy no te quitaré los cuernos, Demetri.

— ¡No! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Mis cuernos, no! —chilló como una vil rata y reí amargamente.

—Es lo único que te importa, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno eso nos importa a los demonios completos —remarcó la última palabra viéndome significativamente—. No nos gustaría regresar a ser simples ángeles, no es fácil ganarse la atención de Aro.

— ¡No soy un simple ángel! Pronto seré un demonio completo y te arrepentirás de todo lo que estás diciendo, Demetri. Ahora mejor te callas si no quieres que los cuernos dejen de existir en esa estúpida cabeza que nunca usas.

—Lo siento.

—Como sea, por tu culpa tengo que cuidar a la humana a tu cargo.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué?

—Por ser un estúpido.

—Anthony, te estás pasando.

—Te trato como quiera, soy tu jefe pedazo de demonio.

—Pero, en una lucha, ganaría yo.

— ¿En serio? Yo lo dudo mucho, un arcángel te está ganando y tiene menos poder que yo por el cargo que tengo, así que mejor empieza a decirme todo lo que sepas de esa humana.

—Pues es como cualquier otro. Estúpida, sin sentido en la vida, vil, ruin, sin ninguna motivación para vivir. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

—Ya lo sé, estúpido. Pero no te dije que la describieras, dije que me dijeras lo que supieras de ella; o sea su vida, hábitos, todo ese tipo de cosas.

—Pues antes de que yo entrara al juego era alguien realmente callada y tímida, cuando me mandaste a cuidarla se volvió un poco más rebelde y empezó a tener más amigos pero después se entrometió Jasper y Carlisle. Regresó a como era antes pero conserva una amiga que es controlada por Eleazar.

— ¿Eleazar también está en todo este embrollo?

—Sí, con su mejor amiga.

—Aro, va a matar a Satanás y armar un gran lío con Eleazar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es la humana que le ganó a Satanás y bueno, ya sabes que es uno de sus favoritos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es la misma?

—Porque desde que se la ganó, Eleazar no ha descuidado a esa humana. —Se iba a armar la grande, tres arcángeles estaban inmiscuidos en esto y bueno, de nuestra parte, solo estaría yo. Infernal pelea que tendría que librar.

—Tenía que haberlo dicho antes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Demetri pero tu muy minúsculo cerebro no da para mucho maldito imbécil, me tengo que ir cuanto antes para vigilar de esa inútil.

—Pero… yo…

— ¡Lárgate antes de que te arranque los cuernos, pedazo de estúpido!

—Al menos tienes que saber su nombre.

—Dímelo.

—Isabella Swan.

—Ok, ahora lárgate.

En cuanto Demetri salió, me quedé pensando en que haría para ganar esta guerra, en cuanto Aro se entere va a desatar otra guerra entre el Cielo y el Infierno, si no mata a la mitad de su legión antes. No noté que mis alas seguían desplegadas hasta que sentí ligeras caricias por ellas, inmediatamente las guardé y giré bruscamente topándome con Kate totalmente desnuda.

—Hola, querido.

— ¿Qué hace la Reina de los Súcubos aquí?

—Venía a visitarte.

— ¿A visitarme o a follar?

—Anthony, no seas idiota sabes a lo que vengo.

—No tengo tiempo—. No podía creer que dijera eso, y menos cuando tenía a semejante reina ante mí. No es que se me ofreciera a diario, normalmente le tenía que rogar para que tuviera solo cinco minutos de su tiempo.

Pensé que me iba a matar ahí mismo pero solo se limitó a mirarme y, después de unos segundos, se movió tan rápidamente que no me di cuenta en qué momento llegamos a mi habitación. Me dejó tumbado en mi cama con ella sobre mí, restregándoseme de una forma tan sensual que solo provocaba que me excitara cada vez más y más. Acarició mi cuerpo de forma ligera y suave, provocando que de mi garganta salieran algunos gemidos y jadeos. Y por lo que veía en su rostro, ella lo disfrutaba. La tomé de la cintura, girando nuestros cuerpos y quedando sobre ella.

— ¿Seguro qué no tenías tiempo? —Me miró de una forma tan sugerente que solo pude imaginarme hundiéndome en ella de la forma más ruda que encontrara.

—Yo…

—Shhh… —posó uno de sus largos dedos sobre mis labios y besó mi cuello pasando su lengua por este, acariciándolo. Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo con sensuales caricias, todo en ella era sensual. Estaba a punto de rendirme y decirle que sí.

La estaba tomando por la cintura cuando tocaron la puerta, suspiré frustrado y Kate se escabulló por una puerta secundaria, cuando supuse que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me levanté y abría la puerta, era Tanya. La protectora de cortesanas y prostitutas, aunque ella no tenía para nada esa facha.

—Tanya —incliné la cabeza en forma de saludo y me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar.

—Anthony —susurró pasando y dejando caer la fina bata que cubría su cuerpo, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Suspiré frustrado, me interrumpió solo para buscar sexo. La miré hastiado y dejé la puerta abierta como clara indicación de que se largara.

— ¿Qué pasa, Anthony?

—Lárgate —dije en un susurro bajo pero con la voz cargada de frialdad.

Tanya me miró sorprendida y después, su mirada se torno gélida y mortal, ya me había visto muerto pero al igual que Kate se me aventó para provocarme. _¿Es que acaso hoy andaban todas urgidas?_ Pensé para mí mismo o al menos eso creí, hasta que sentí una potente bofetada logrando que mi rostro se girara y la mano que propinó el golpe se quedara marcada en mi mejilla haciéndola enrojecer.

— ¿Pero qué diablos…?

—Anthony, deja de pensar en tus malditas amantes —Tanya replicó quitándoseme de encima.

— ¿Por qué? —Se me olvidaba que a veces llegaba a ser celosa.

—Estás conmigo y no puedes pensar en nadie más. Porque tú eres mío.

Eso llegó a mi límite y me acerqué tomándola del cabello obligándola a arquear su espalda de forma dolorosa ocasionando que me mirara.

—Escúchame bien, Tanya. Yo no soy de nadie y mucho menos de una puta.

Noté como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y logró soltarse antes de que me propusiera a hacerle más daño. En mi naturaleza, no estaba el tratar bien a una mujer y mucho menos a Tanya, cuando era una prostituta, con clase, pero al fin y al cabo prostituta.

Salió corriendo de mi habitación con la bata entre sus manos, sentí su humillación aún cuando se encontraba bastante lejos de mi cuarto. Y cuando pensé que estaba al fin en paz, volvieron a tocar la puerta, estaba a punto de correr a quien estuviera ahí, cuando me di de bruces con Aro, en ese momento me quedé totalmente callado y note como empalidecía.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Tanya? –preguntó divertido.

—Nada, solo decliné su oferta.

— ¿Y ese milagro?

—Tengo cosas que preparar para mi viaje, mi señor.

* * *

**_¿Que te pareció el capítulo? el próximo Viernes el 2._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_FFAD presenta:_**

**_A Dark Angel of Love by Nikky Valencia_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

—Lo sé y de eso vengo a hablarte —recorrió rápidamente mi habitación y en un gesto casi imperceptible arrugó la nariz, después de unas milésimas de segundo sonrió pero no dijo nada. Su vista se fijó de nuevo en mi y su sonrisa se desvaneció ahora su rostro solo reflejaba concentración y seriedad, algo que indicaba un peligro inminente.

—Sólo quiero decirte que si fallas, quebraré tus alas, te quitaré de tu rango y te encerraré por al menos doscientos años en un espejo —susurró cerca de mí con voz mortífera.

Sentí como el color abandonaba mi rostro, podría hacer todo menos encerrarme en un espejo, esa dimensión desconocida de la que todos temen y muy pocos pueden ser salvados.

—Pobre, chico. Estas tan pálido como un maldito ángel.

— ¡NO SOY UN SER DE LUZ! —grité desesperado, sin poderme controlar por la ira que de pronto invadió mi cuerpo, yo no era un asqueroso ángel, ya no.

—Te recuerdo que lo fuiste.

—Y tú fuiste el consentido de Dios.

"¡Oh, oh!" Fue lo único que pensé al segundo siguiente de haber soltado esa frase, enseguida noté como los colores de Aro iban desapareciendo y después se volvió totalmente rojo, sus cuernos emergieron y sus alas se desplegaron, dejándome con la boca abierta; eran rojas, negras y ¿blancas? Nadie había visto sus alas, hasta ahora…

—Aro…

—Anthony.

— ¿Por qué son blancas?

—No es algo que te importe.

—Si se llegan a enterar…

—Habría una rebelión, lo sé.

— ¿Entonces? —Nunca había visto a Aro tan indefenso, como ahora.

—Yo creé este reino, fui desterrado a las tierras de Judeca1 y me revelé contra Él, mis alas se tiñeron rojas por la rabia y negras por el odio tan profundo que empecé a profesar, lo blanco en realidad no sé porqué nunca se pudo ir pero tengo una teoría bastante interesante.

—Y es…

—Siento que necesito algunos poderes celestiales —hizo una mueca al pronunciar tales palabras—. Para poder igualar su poder, tener las cosas equilibradas y porque me sigue amando.

Me quedé callado meditando sus palabras, ¿tanta bondad había en Él?

—Lo siento, si lo incomodé, señor.

—No de ninguna manera, ahora sólo por favor lárgate y no le digas a nadie de mis alas. Nadie está capacitado para tomar el mando, solo podrías estarlo tú pero aún no eres un demonio completo.

Hice una ligera reverencia, sorprendiéndome por sus palabras y a la vez de su comportamiento en estos últimos minutos, no solía ser así. No dije nada, por temor a que tomará represalias.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida de forma majestuosa pero antes de irse completamente, se giró.

—No es ninguna amenaza, Anthony, es una advertencia si no cumples tu misión. —Rió de forma audible y cruel, yo sólo tragué en seco.

¿Qué iba a hacer si fallaba? ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo que me dijo? No, no creo. ¿O tal vez sí? A quien engañaba, fue misericordioso al advertirme con eso, sinceramente podría hacer más. Años y años de tortura, dejarte regenerar y volver a la tortura hasta que se cansará de ti y finalmente te matara, ese había sido el destino de muchos. Y ahí me encontraba renegando de mi "_suerte" _ y maldiciendo a Demetri de las mayores maneras posibles.

Suspiré abatido y finalmente me senté en el borde de la cama con el rostro entre las manos tratando de calmarme, de repente un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir una delicada mano acariciarla una y otra vez, me giré rápidamente y tomé esa mano por la muñeca hasta que vi a Irina, la solté. Ahora no me convenía tener problemas…

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Jugar un rato, Anthony.

— ¡Lárgate!— susurré de forma cortante.

— ¿Pero, qué te pasa estúpido?

—Irina, no quiero ofenderte, así que mejor lárgate, no estoy de ánimos.

—A mí nadie me rechaza.

—Pues yo lo estoy haciendo, así que lárgate —La agarré por el brazo, tal vez con demasiada fuerza porque escuché como gemía por el dolor y la aventé fuera de mi habitación. Acaso nadie entendía que quería estar solo. No es que mi transportación fuera tan fácil.

Suspiré de frustración y después me topé con un problema mucho más grande: ¿quién estaría a cargo de mi reino durante mi ausencia? No podía dejárselo a nadie, no confiaba en nadie, podría haber un levantamiento y nombrar a un nuevo Rey. Por mi cabeza pasaron mis diversas amantes que estarían más que dispuestas a cumplir a cambio de unas cuantas noches de sexo desenfrenado y que fuera exclusivamente suyo por esas noches, pero no podía arriesgarme a eso, no me gustaba estar sólo con una mujer e incluso llegaba a estar con más de una mujer a la vez. Teniendo a tanta diosa a mí alrededor, no me podía entregar sólo a una…

— ¡Hermanito!

—Alice –susurré entre dientes, lo que me faltaba, mi cariñosa hermana –nótese el sarcasmo– vino a amargarme más el día.

— ¡Jódete!

—Igual me alegro de verte.

—Anthony, ¿qué te dijo Aro?

Me giré en redondo hacia donde procedía la voz de mi pequeña pero muy molesta hermana. La muy… idiota tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante como si supiera lo que iba a pasar. Mi hermana era llamada "la amante insaciable" para mí era una puta, así de fácil, según su "marido" le era fiel; pero vamos quién en el maldito infierno conoce la fidelidad, ni esa pequeña mujer sabía lo que era eso. Las mujeres en el infierno solo servían para una cosa, sexo y por lo que había oído mi hermana servía de concubina, por no decirle otra cosa, a muchos.

—Que tendría que subir a la Tierra —suspiré, sabía que no dejaría de insistir hasta que le dijera.

— ¿Para qué?

—Que te importa.

—Mira, Anthony, mejor dime al fin y al cabo. Aro me dijo algo pero no todo.

—Si ya sabes, ¿para qué quieres más?

—Sólo quiero enterarme de todo —se encogió de hombros y al fin se dejó ver, sus alas de color negro cenizo rodeaban su pequeño cuerpo, con eso me di cuenta que se encontraba desnuda. Al menos conmigo tenía algo de pudor, solo por ser su hermano.

Suspiré encogiéndome de hombros.

—Tendré que cuidar de una humana.

Sentí como la sangre me hervía cuando ella prorrumpió en carcajadas y estuve a punto de soltarle una bofetada pero no quería tener problemas, hoy no. Quería irme "feliz".

—Mi hermanito será niñera —siguió riéndose hasta que vio mí mirada llena de odio y paró repentinamente—. Entonces, por eso quería Aro que me quedará con tu cargo.

— ¿Qué? —escupí entre dientes.

—Sí, me llamó y me dijo que en tu ausencia, yo gobernaría sobre el quinto inferno.

Esto había llegado, por segunda vez en el día, a mi límite. Ahora no sólo cuidaría de una humana si no que Aro decidió quien gobernaría en mi ausencia aunque no me sorprendía gracias al desagradable lazo que compartíamos Alice y yo. El ser hermanos, bueno, en realidad gemelos, no me ayudaba mucho en algunas ocasiones y mucho menos que su "esposo" fuera uno de los ángeles del Apocalipsis. Estaba claro que Aro le tenía preferencia, sólo por estar en su legión. Injusto, lo sé, pero no podía hacer nada contra mi hermana más tardaría en hacerlo que en morir y siendo sincero, nunca he pensando acerca de a dónde van los seres celestiales o infernales después de morir.

Cerré los ojos y los puños, tratando de tranquilizarme no quería cometer ningún error, conté hasta diez y abrí los ojos encontrándome con mi gemela más que divertida por lo que había causado en mí esa noticia pero no le puse atención y solo asentí, incapaz de hablar sin tener que ofenderla.

Con un ademán le indiqué a mi gemela que se retirara de mis aposentos y así lo hizo, me acerqué a mi gran armario y me interné en el buscando ropa, aunque la mayoría era negra elegí un conjunto que se componía de una camisa negra de seda, un pantalón de corte recto y de vestir, zapatos formales y un abrigo de corte clásico que llegaba a la mitad de mis piernas. Me desvestí con parsimonia y me metí a la ducha disfrutando del agua corriendo sobre mi piel, me tomé mi tiempo para asearme, deleitándome de los últimos minutos en mi reino. Después de la ducha, sequé totalmente mi cuerpo y me vestí sintiendo la tela amoldándose a mi cuerpo y al último dejé los primeros botones de mi camisa abierta dejando mi piel blanca al descubierto. Pasé una de mis manos por mi cabello desordenándolo de forma meticulosa. Me paré frente al espejo y me escaneé de arriba abajo, sintiendo una sonrisa formarse en mis labios.

—No estoy nada mal —susurré para mí.

Tomé una maleta con algunas mudas de ropa pero nada más de lo elemental y salí en dirección y me dirigí a la Fosa de los Consejeros Fraudulentos que se encargaban de transportar a uno de nosotros hasta la Tierra. En el camino me encontré con mi hermana y me despedí de ella con una inclinación de cabeza. La cual me miró raro por el atuendo que llevaba, en el lugar que estábamos la temperatura era muy alta pero sabía que mi viaje duraría horas y que llegaría a la Tierra a mitad de noche o madrugada y en cuanto tuviera ambos pies en ella, mi cuerpo iba a tomar algunas condiciones humanas y mejor no arriesgarme.

Mis alas se desplegaron y volé hacía la fosa, donde ya se encontraban todos los consejeros e incluso Aro, los saludé con una reverencia y me paré en medio de ellos agachando la cabeza esperando a que me transportaran, noté como tomaban sus manos y empezaban un cántico en latín que, entre nosotros, era una lengua a la que sólo tenían acceso los consejeros y Aro.

_Tartara regem, quem mundus adorat magno._

_Didicisti a tenebris inferni faciem terrae cavernis aquas maris._

_Mente tua omnia possunt infernum. Adoramus te rogamus et petimus, ut cedente anima mea praesto sunt, relinquo vobis inferos adire voluit hie terrarum et curam animae humanae._

_Tartara regem, omni penitus thesauris do damnata postulent recipere me omnia._

_Regem et Dominum meum, ego servus tuus, non in domo religiosa ad phantasiam._

_Regem infernorum, assignavit sine metu inoboediens, lapsibus, penetrame cum lumine tuo, umbram tuam in augustiorisque precipitaverit vester servus._

_Damnant damnat, damnat effudit super caput aqua die._

_Satan, rex regum Satan, tuus sum ego et puer esse velis._

_Satan domino rege nostro coram te invoco._

Sentí ráfagas de furioso viento apoderarse de mi cuerpo y fuego que lamía cada parte de mi cuerpo. Transportarme estaba siendo una tortura, todos los miembros me dolían y sentía cómo el aire me faltaba, hasta que de repente paró y me encontraba parado enfrente de un aeropuerto. Bufé al saber que todavía tenía que viajar pero… ¿A dónde? Llamé a Demetri con la mente y en unos segundos me respondió.

— _¿A dónde tengo que viajar, idiota?_

—_A Forks, Anthony. Tendrás que tomar una avioneta a Portland y después una hora en carro._

— _¿QUÉ?_

—_Lo siento, es que no me dejaste ni siquiera hablar pero ahora estás en Seattle, tienes que llegar a un pueblo llamado Forks._

—_Ok, sólo tengo un inconveniente, ¿con qué jodido dinero llego?_

—_Anthony, tus riquezas de aquí de cierta forma pasan a ser también riquezas humanas, en cuanto pisas tierra, tienes dinero. Eres multimillonario y tu casa, al igual que tu reino, está aislada y está a mitad de un bosque._

En ese momento quise regresar al infierno y partirle los cuernos pero me contuve solo porque mis deseos eran mucho más grandes que un simple capricho estúpido. Corté el vínculo mental con Demetri y me dirigí a una de las taquillas pidiendo los boletos de mi viaje. Después de recibirlos me apresuré a la terminal, ya quería descansar. Mi cuerpo ya se estaba adaptando a ciertos aspectos humanos y la fatiga me estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Una hora después bajaba de la avioneta dispuesto a desplegar mis alas pero vi un Audi R8 color negro frente a mí y sonreí para mis adentros. Era soberbio, elegante y embriagaba los sentidos. No lo pensé dos veces y lo robé. Sí, así de fácil. Para mi suerte y fortuna de algún desgraciado sus llaves habían quedado dentro del carro, el abrirlo no había supuesto ningún problema para mí.

Hoy era mi noche de suerte, el jodido auto traía un GPS así que solo tuve que poner la dirección y me indicó un camino casi recto solo impedido por unas cuantas curvas pero no suponían ningún problema y, sin ningún otro contratiempo, pisé el acelerador haciendo rechinar las llantas. Salí disparado sin darme cuenta de las señales de tránsito ni mucho menos, lo único que quería era descansar. Sería un día ajetreado mañana. ¡Tendría que ir al Instituto! Pero no tenía ni puta idea de qué era, en el infierno teníamos algo parecido pero solo para especializarnos en ciertas misiones y estudiar totalmente a la humanidad.

Me tenía que comportar como un estúpido adolescente, no sería tan difícil tenía el aspecto de uno, al menos físicamente. Mi cara estaba enmarcada por pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, con una piel extremadamente blanca, el pelo, despeinado y de color cobrizo, mis ojos son color grises que según entendí cambiarían con mi llegada a la Tierra; pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor y ahora eran de un color verde olivo. Mi cuerpo es esbelto, alto, de un 1'88 m aproximadamente, fuerte y musculoso. _ Ni siendo humano estás mal, Anthony. _ Mi vanidad empezó a relucir y reí entre dientes, sería insoportable para muchos en el Instituto.

Cuando empecé a disfrutar del viaje, me di cuenta que había llegado a una casa pintada suavemente de blanco opaco, de tres pisos, rectangular y con una proporción perfecta, con un porche que rodeaba el primer piso. Así que este era "mi reino" sabía que una extraña fuerza me había impulsado a llegar hasta aquí. Una cualidad de todos los reyes es que aún cuando estuviéramos perdidos, nuestros reinos nos llamaban porque al inicio de la construcción de cada castillo, château, mansión o lo que cada rey decidiéramos era bañando con algo de nuestra sangre y se creaba un vínculo místico que nos guiaba a nuestro hogar.

Estacioné el carro y bajé tomando mi maleta, acerqué la mano tomando el pomo y me detuve ¿Qué pasaba si no abría? Me arriesgué de una vez por todas y la puerta cedió por dentro también, era blanca pero grandes cortinas cubrían y tapaban la luz de la luna que en ese momento se colaba por las ventanas, era grande muy grande. Me acerqué a las paredes del sur llevándome una gran sorpresa al notar que estaban sustituidas por cristales. Giré admirando la casa. Todos los muebles, alfombras y demás adornos eran de color negro o tonos oscuros, lo único blanco que había en esa casa eran las paredes, me gustaba. Tenía un toque adelante y me sorprendí enormemente cuando vi un piano de cola de caoba negra sobre una plataforma en la parte este de la habitación, me acerqué a él y acaricié de forma inconsciente las teclas arrancando algunas notas de este. Hace mucho que no tocaba el piano, siempre había tocado piezas llenas de sensualidad, erotismo. Una invitación directa a pecar.

Sacudí mi cabeza, confundido por todas las emociones humanas que me golpeaban en ese momento y me erguí en toda mi estatura, escondiendo mis sentimientos y emociones. Suspiré hastiado y decidí darme una ducha antes de finalmente poder descansar, subí hasta el tercer piso y me dirigí a una puerta que estaba al sur del pasillo, la abrí y vi la imponente habitación que tenía en frente, decidí que esa sería mi habitación. Al igual que en la planta baja, la pared del fondo era un cristal. Dejé mis cosas sobre la cama y empecé a desvestirme, fue entonces que sentí la tierra temblar y vi como Aro emergía de la nada.

—Hola, Anthony.

Me paré de inmediato y me incliné ante él.

—Señor.

— ¿Cómo te ha sentado el cambio? —dijo sin darle la menor importancia, mirando a su alrededor.

—Aún no me he acostumbrado, pero puedo manejarlo.

—Eso me gusta. Por cierto, un gusto exquisito con la casa.

—Gracias, pero yo no la decoré —dije con cierto cinismo esperando que él me dijera quien lo había hecho.

—Lo sé, pero el decorado refleja tu personalidad. Es elegante, exquisito y distintivo.

Solo asentí.

—Las paredes no son de mi agrado, pero supongo que de otro color se vería algo extraño.

—No es algo común ver paredes completamente de negro y menos cuando el decorado de la casa también es negro, señor.

—Excelente gusto y sentido de la decoración, Anthony.

Lo miré y me encogí de hombros.

—Pero bueno, no es sobre esto de lo que he venido a hablar.

—Lo escucho, entonces.

—Unas horas antes envié a tu hermana, sólo para inscribirte en el Instituto del pueblo. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto y tu hermana, es muy convincente cuando se lo propone.

Ahora entendía todo el decorado de mi casa.

—Querrá decir cuando enseña sus "cualidades" —hice un gesto con mis dedos simulando las comillas.

—Bueno, sus medios no me importan pero están encantados de tener a un joven millonario entre sus estudiantes.

— ¿Millonario?

— ¡Ay, Anthony, no seas imbécil!

—Es que no sé a qué se refiere.

—Todo el mundo sabe que un excéntrico pero joven millonario se mudó a esta casa en las afueras de Forks y, por lo mismo, tienen ansias de saber quién es y cuando en el Instituto se enteraron que eras muy pero muy joven, no pusieron ninguna traba para inscribirte a estas alturas del semestre.

—Entiendo —asentí con gesto pensativo. Así que para el pueblo era un adolescente caprichoso. Bueno, démosle gusto al pueblo.

—Bueno, Anthony me retiro y suerte en tu primer día —escupió riendo amargamente.

Esperé a que desapareciera para poder tirarme sobre la cama y gritar como si no hubiera un mañana. Esto era un asco, todo sea por ser un maldito demonio completo. Estaba a punto de aventar una lámpara contra la pared cuando noté un pequeño bulto oscuro, dejé la lámpara a un lado y me dirigí al bulto, cuando estuve cerca de él, lo tomé y vi que era una mochila. Tenían que estar bromeando. Abrí el zipper y ahí estaban todo lo necesario para el instituto, me tenté a romperlos pero mi ambición pudo más y lo dejé a un lado. La ducha había pasado a segundo plano, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sólo quería descansar.

Terminé de desvestirme y me metí entre las sábanas de seda cubriendo hasta mi cintura. Nunca tuve la necesidad de dormir con un pijama porque normalmente no dormía por las noches tan… agitadas que tenía y ya me había acostumbrado a estar desnudo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer mañana y no tenía pizca de sueño pero, sabía que en un cuerpo humano, no era beneficioso estar noches sin dormir. Traté de conciliar el sueño pero después de unos minutos, me di cuenta que era imposible y recordé el piano que se encontraba en la planta baja; me puse los pantalones y bajé hasta encontrarme con aquel magnífico instrumento.

Me senté en el pequeño taburete y mis dedos empezaron a acariciar las teclas con delicadeza impresionante, incluso para mí. Sin proponérmelo, empecé a tocar _Granada_2_. _Pronto se fue convirtiendo en todas las piezas que componían _La Suite Española3 _hasta que me harté del piano y vi que ya eran las tres de la mañana, ¡mierda! Sólo tenía cuatro horas para dormir. Cada vez que tocaba el piano, el tiempo se me iba volando. Me paré y me dirigí a mi habitación extenuado por el cansancio. Me saqué los pantalones y los tiré por algún lado de la habitación, metiéndome de nuevo entre las sábanas, me tapé hasta la cintura, conciliando en seguida el sueño sin depara en cierta sensación que recorría mi cuerpo por la incertidumbre de saber qué pasaría.

* * *

1) Nombradas en la obra de Dante "La Divina Comedia" es una parte del infierno ubicada en el noveno círculo de la cuarta zona y nombrada así por Judas Iscariote traidor a Jesucristo.

2) Se trata de una serenata reposada y sensual en la que la mano izquierda presenta una rica melodía que constituye el tema principal. Un segundo tema, en modo menor, contrasta con su atmósfera melancólica y de misterio.

3) Piezas del compositor español Isaac Albéniz está compuesta principalmente de obras escritas en 1886 que se agruparon en 1887, en honor de laReina de España.


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: Nikky Valencia

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

**EPOV**

Desperté totalmente confundido y miré al reloj que marcaban las 6:30 de la mañana ¡Tenía 30 minutos para llegar! Me levanté corriendo y me metí a la ducha; al cabo de 10 minutos ya me estaba vistiendo. ¿El atuendo de mi primer día? Zapatillas, pantalón liso y una camisa arremangada a la altura de los codos, todo negro. Cogí unos lentes y la mochila, ya después investigaría que me tocaba a primera hora. No estaba para mirar tranquilamente mi horario además de que ni me importaba, unas cuantas palabritas y todo el mundo se podría mover a mí alrededor. Salí para esperar mi ahora favorito Audi pero al salir no estaba. ¿Dónde coño lo había dejado? Me asomé al garaje y noté un Enzo Ferrari rojo, el día empezaba más o menos bien, me monté al coche y salí a toda velocidad en dirección a la preparatoria. Al arribar al estacionamiento me di cuenta que aún no había nadie y suspire de frustración.

_Nota mental: No conducir tan rápido_.

Puse el radio y cerré los ojos concentrando en la música, algo movida y moderna pero a mi gusto, hasta que unos golpecitos me regresaron a la realidad; frente a mí estaba una belleza alta y rubia. Sonreí hambriento aunque ella no lo pudiera ver. Vidrios polarizados y sus ventajas. Me puse los lentes y bajé la ventanilla, noté como su respiración se cortaba bruscamente y una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios.

—Hola —saludé con la voz ronca del deseo que repentinamente había despertado en mí.

—¿Te... te? —tartamudeó y yo sólo reí entre dientes.

—¿Me... qué? —pregunté de forma burlona.

—Yo... no sé que iba a decir.

—Me doy perfectamente cuenta de ello.

Al fondo se escucharon un par de pitidos y la chica volvió a la realidad.

—¡Quítate de mi lugar!

Wow eso si que era un cambio muy drástico de humor.

—¿Tu lugar?

—Sí, idiota.

¡Hey, espera un segundo! ¿Me llamó idiota? es una insolente. Estúpidos humanos se creen superiores. En mi rostro se formó una sonrisa frívola y burlona.

—Ah, no me digas que lo has comprado —dije mirándola de arriba a abajo, analizándola un poco.

—No, no lo he comprado pero es el lugar donde parqueo todos los días y no puedes venir a quitármelo —dijo algo alterada.

—Tranquila, preciosa —dije con algo de coqueteo y a la defensiva, evitando reír ante el comportamiento de niñita pequeña que la chica había adquirido.

Me encantaba lidiar con problemas pero; no tenía tiempo, cada minuto que pasaba era demasiado valioso y me podría acercar a mi meta; ser un demonio completo. Encendí mi auto sin darle tiempo a decirme algo más y lo moví hacia otro parqueadero diferente. Era hora de entrar al instituto, las clases estaban por comenzar. Tomé mi chamarra negra de cuero y me bajé del auto poniéndole la alarma. En ese mismo instante noté como muchas miradas se fijaban en mi flamante auto y en la escultural figura que me cargaba. ¡Oh, vamos! La vanidad me seguía, incluso siendo humano, pero acéptenlo soy superior y parezco un adonis. Debido a mis pensamientos solté una pequeña risa y seguí mi camino. Abrí la mochila y tomé el jodido horario. Primera hora: Literatura. ¿Podría empezar más aburrido el día? No es que no me gustara leer, pero a mi edad había leído casi todos los libros. Sí, sí… lo acepto, tenía una pequeña debilidad por la literatura humana, tenían una gran imaginación.

Llegué al salón arrastrado los pies y entregué la boleta para que firmaran mi asistencia y me fui a la parte trasera del salón y me senté quitándome las gafas mirando fijamente mi cuaderno.

—¡Señores y señoritas!

¿Podría el profesor tener una voz más nasal?

—Es hora de iniciar clases, siéntense. Tenemos un nuevo alumno entre nosotros —de repente sentí como todas las miradas se fijaban en mi y levante la vista bruscamente—. ¿Podría presentarse, señor?

—No lo considero necesario.

—Pero yo sí.

—Lo siento, señor pero usted no me puede obligar.

—No me rete, señor Cullen.

—Con que usted sepa mi apellido es suficiente.

—Le estoy diciendo que…

Justo en ese momento una niña, con el aspecto más aburrido jamás visto, entró al salón cojeando. Bueno, empezando ¿era un estudiante o una monja?

**BPOV**

Entré al aula en medio de alguna discusión que estaba teniendo el maestro con algún alumno, seguro era un revoltoso que no respetaba a sus autoridades. Yo en cambio era una chica bastante calmada, una chica a la que pro sobre todas las cosas lo que más le importaba, era la religión. Dios era la fuente de mi vida y el solo pensar en gente que no se basa en los valores religiosos me repugna. También era de esas chicas que creen que lo más honorable y digno es llegar virgen al matrimonio y claro, obviamente seguiré la tradición, ya que, me valoro y me siento digna. La palabra sexo me repugna, en estos tiempos lo toman como algo "normal" sin pensar, no lo valoran por lo que realmente es: el templo de Dios. Aunque algunos me vean como tonta, no lo soy; el ser reservada no me hace tonta. Me sé vestir con pulcritud y también pienso muy bien antes de actuar.

—Señorita, Swan nos honrará con su presencia.

—Yo… lo siento, de verdad. Perdón profesor —Me puse roja como el granate y me apresuré a sentarme en la única butaca que quedaba y era justo enfrente.

Solía sentarme enfrente en todas las clases, porque así prestaba mayor atención. El profesor sólo negó con la cabeza y se volvió a escribir en la pizarra. Cuando giró a encararnos casi me da un infarto cuando vi la única palabra escrita en el pizarrón.

"_Sensualidad"_

—Ese será su tema para escoger un libro, no hay pretextos y no hay cambios. ¿Algún comentario?

Levanté mi mano, esto estaba totalmente contra mis principios.

—Dígame, señorita Swan.

—Profesor, ¿podría hacerlo de otra cosa?

—¿Por qué? —escuché varias risillas por lo que iba a decir.

—Eso no está dentro de mis principios.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Swan! La sensualidad está hasta en la biblia.

Empalidecí en ese momento, ¿cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a decir semejantes cosas de la biblia?

—Yo… profesor, se lo ruego.

—Ya dije que no hay cambios ni pretextos.

Solo bajé la cabeza y me quedé callada durante toda la clase, suspiré de alivio al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase. Apresuradamente, cogí todas mis cosas y salí corriendo. Fue tanta mi urgencia que no me di cuenta por donde caminaba hasta que choqué con alguien.

**EPOV**

Vaya, mi primer día era un asco, y no pintaba a mejorar. ¿Por qué justamente a mí? Habiendo tantos malditos demonios, ¿por qué a mí? "Porque quieres ser un jodido demonio completo, Anthony" me recordé a mí mismo. Además, qué le pasaba a la niñata que se opuso contra el tema del semestre. ¡Por todos los malditos infiernos! Era el mejor tema que pudiera existir, definitivamente la niña se había equivocado de escuela y en vez de ir al Instituto debería ir a un convento. Es que no entendía que tenía contra la sensualidad, si es de lo mejor que puede existir en el mundo. Como decía un filósofo de este mundo, Hippolyte Taine: _"__La seducción de los sentidos es tan penetrante, los caprichos de la imaginación son tan violentos, que el espíritu se forja un sueño lleno de deleites, transportes y éxtasis o, por lo menos, una novela de sensualidad viva y variada; luego, en la ocasión propia, el torrente contenido se desborda, rompiendo los diques de la ley y el deber."_ Sí, definitivamente persona más cuerda que él no había.

Ahora la pregunta es ¿qué maldito libro leeré? Pensaba en todo esto cuando sentí que alguien chocaba contra mi cuerpo, bajé mi vista lentamente y me encontré con la niña que parecía monja.

—Lo… lo siento —balbuceó y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

¿Se la pasaba todo el tiempo roja?

¡No me jodas! No tan literal.

—Fíjate por donde caminas.

—Sí, yo… yo de verdad lo siento.

Suspiré de pura frustración y me alejé de ella.

**BPOV**

El chico de verdad que era un patán, no me atreví a levantar la vista hasta que vi como se alejaba. ¡Qué cuerpo, Dios mío! ¡Qué cuerpo! Isabella Marie Swan, deja de pensar en las buenas vistas que te ofrece ese hombre, ¡Isabella! Me regañé a mí misma. Pero es que no había visto a nadie así, su belleza parecía sobrehumana.

—¡Bella!

Giré rápidamente y me encontré con Jasper, mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que se ve un chico normal, era un ángel. Sí, pueden decir que estoy loca pero lo era, ya había visto sus alas y eran totalmente hermosas. Eran de un blanco totalmente puro y brillante. Tengo que aceptar que al principio no le creí, es que era prácticamente imposible, hasta que me lo demostró y me dijo que lo hacía porque no me podía mentir. Él me salvó de caer en drogas y muchos otros vicios.

—¡Jasper!

—¿Quién era ese tipo?

—Nadie, sólo sé que va en mi clase de Literatura y choqué con él.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, cariño ¿qué pasa?

—No, nada es que se ve algo extraño y me es familiar.

—¿Algún otro ángel?

—No, lo hubiera detectado pero no. No me hagas caso. Cuéntame qué tal tu clase.

—Fue horrible, Jasper.

—¿Por qué?

—Sensualidad, tengo que hablar de sensualidad para mi próximo ensayo.

Jasper se empezó a reír y me olvidé por un momento del mundo. ¿Será posible enamorarse de un ángel? Al menos, yo sentía que estaba enamorada de él. Es que él era el hombre perfecto, pero sabía que no lo podría tener. Digo, es un ángel debe de estar con los de su clase.

—Bella, no hay por qué avergonzarse.

—Claro que sí.

—No, no lo hay. La sensualidad también es conducida por el amor, por el romanticismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que la sensualidad es la armonía, el equilibrio entre el acto sexual y, el amor, aquello que los une, que los hace uno. La sensualidad es una parte natural en el ser humano, alguien te puede encontrar sensual y tú no lo veas así pero Bella, cada ser humano tiene una sensualidad inimaginable. La sensualidad no está en el beso apasionado ni en la caricia íntima ni en el susurro al oído, la sensualidad nace unos segundos antes con un silencio o una mirada.

—Jas, eres un romántico sin remedio.

—No lo soy, sólo soy sincero y para mí eso es la sensualidad.

—Pero… ¿y cómo hablo de ella?

—Leyendo, pequeña.

—Pero me siento insegura, nunca he leído un libro así y lo sabes.

—No hay nada que temer, sólo es un libro.

—Está bien —suspiré abatida.

—Nos vemos luego, Bella. Tengo clase.

Reí ante su comentario y me despedí con un asentimiento. Era divertido ver como Jasper lidiaba con el Instituto, muchas veces se desesperaba porque él sabía muchas cosas que muchos otros no. Y a veces, pensaba que él era un ángel demasiado liberal porque hablaba de ciertos temas de manera abierta y sin ningún tipo de pena. Lo admiraba.

Chequé mi reloj y empecé a correr, llegaría tarde a Química si no me daba prisa. Llegué al salón casi sin aliento y me senté alejada de mis compañeros, como de costumbre. La clase estaba empezando cuando un olor algo fuerte, pero embriagante, lleno mis sentidos. Levanté tímidamente la vista y el poco aliento que había en mí se esfumó al ver al chico con el que choqué minutos antes.

—¿Me puedo sentar, aquí? —Su voz era música para mis oídos, era suave tal como la seda. El tono de su voz me hizo pensar en literatura y en el tema para el proyecto. _Sensualidad. _Pero… ¿qué hago pensando en eso? Yo no era así, no tenía ni idea de que estaba pensando—.Entonces, ¿puedo?

¡Dios! Me había quedado callada por más de lo que creí. Solo me sentí capaz de asentir y él se sentó a mi lado. Traté de poner toda mi atención en el profesor y de reojo vi como bostezaba y miraba con diversión al profesor.

—Señorita Swan, ¿podría contestar mi pregunta?

¡Perfecto! Ahora ni siquiera sabía que había dicho el profesor. Definitivamente este no era mi día.

—No sé, señor.

—¿No sabe en qué clase estamos?

—En Biología, señor.

—Al menos sabe eso.

—¿Y usted señor Cullen?

—Las sales haloideas son la combinación de un hidróxido y un hidrácido, no es difícil saberlo.

Me quedé mirándolo sorprendida, claro que era difícil saberlo, ni siquiera habíamos visto ese tema. ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? El profesor sólo había hecho esa pregunta de forma retorica y él, la había contestado como si nada.

**EPOV**

Cuando llegué a la clase de Química, me di cuenta que también aquí estaba la niñata con la que había chocado en la primera hora. Al parecer compartía todas mis clases con ella, suspiré y me dirigí al único asiento vacío que había en el aula, que era a su lado. El profesor sólo puso un garabato en la boleta de asistencia y me acerqué a preguntarle si podía sentarme a su lado.

—¿Me puedo sentar, aquí? —susurré sólo para ella.

Su cara fue todo un poema y yo sólo enarqué una ceja esperando su respuesta.

—¿Entonces?

Ella sólo asintió y yo lo tomé como una invitación, ella inmediatamente se tensó y noté como me miraba de reojo hasta que el profesor pregunto por algo que realmente era fácil.

—Señorita Swan ¿podría contestar mi pregunta?

¡Un minuto! ¿Había dicho, Swan? Ese nombre me sonaba conocido, pero no sabía de dónde. Rápidamente me comuniqué con Demetri.

—_¡Demetri!_

—_¡Señor!_

—_¿Cómo se llama la tipa que tengo que cuidar?_

—_Isabella Swan, señor. _

—_Ok._

Esto era una verdadera broma, estaba sentado junto a ella pero no podía de un momento a otro comportarme como todo un caballero, dejaría que este día siguiera su curso como si nada, además tenía que checarla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Ella nunca respondió, o no me di cuenta hasta que el soso profesor me pidió la respuesta, sólo le quedé viendo y respondí de la manera más despreocupada del mundo.

—Las sales haloideas son la combinación de un hidróxido y un hidrácido, no es difícil saberlo.

Todo el mundo puso los ojos sobre mí y me di cuenta que nadie sabía la respuesta ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Sabía que no tenían los mismos conocimientos que yo, pero tampoco pensé que me vieran así al contestar algo tan fácil.

—Correcto, señor…

—Cullen, señor.

—Bien, pues señor Cullen se nota que además de ser millonario, es usted inteligente.

—El dinero viene por inteligencia y estrategia, señor.

—No estamos en clase de negocios, pero me alegro que tenga un buen nivel estudiantil.

—Lo sé.

Me miró de una forma que no supe interpretar, respondí con una sonrisa torcida mientras que, al mismo tiempo, noté como la persona a mi lado se quedaba sin aliento. Reí para mis adentros, después de todo no iba a ser tan difícil acercarme a ella.

La hora pasó sin mayores acontecimientos hasta que tocaron para la hora del almuerzo, no sabía dónde estaba la cafetería, así que me acerqué a la primera persona que encontré y le pregunté.

—¡Hola! ¿Me podrías decir dónde se encuentra la cafetería? —Pregunté con entusiasmo fingido.

La chica se dio vuelta y me sonrió de forma lasciva.

—Sí, claro. Si quieres te doy todo un tour por la escuela —mordió su labio inferior en un intento de ser sexy. Vale, la niña era guapa, pero no era mi tipo.

—No, sólo quiero saber de la cafetería, gracias.

Su mueca de disgusto fue todo un show cómico para mí.

—Por cierto, me llamo Jessica Stanley.

—Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen.

—El gusto es totalmente mío. Dime, ¿qué harás esta tarde?

¡Wooh! Esta chica sí que era lanzada. Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza mirándola. Jessica no dijo nada y fuimos caminando hasta que noté un olor a pureza, a frescura en el ambiente. Por inercia, giré la cabeza y me quedé totalmente perplejo, ahí estaba Jasper y hablaba con Swan. Así que, era un ángel algo mentirosillo, reí entre dientes y fue cuando él se fijo en mí. Rápidamente noté como se tensó e hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, solo sonreí y lo saludé con un gesto de cabeza. Él ni siquiera se movió, además de mentiroso, maleducado, parece que un ángel se portaba mal últimamente.

—Edward, ya llegamos.

Giré a ver a Jessica y le sonreí de forma radiante provocando que se quedara sin aliento. Esto empezaba a ser divertido.

—Gracias, Jessica.

—Ten mi número para cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca —me extendió un papel con un número en él.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Sí.

—¿Segura? — "de jugar con fuego", pensé para mis adentros.

—Sí, absolutamente.

Sonreí y me despedí de ella para tomar algo de comida hasta que sentí como alguien me jalaba por la chamarra y me besaba con pasión. Era Jessica. Bueno, no me voy a resistir ¿verdad? La tomé con fuerza por la nuca y respondí al beso. Después de unos segundos me despegué de ella. Toda la cafetería tenía la vista puesta en nosotros. ¡Perfecto! Soy el centro de atención. Sólo la miré y sonreí.

—Tienes agallas.

—Algo así.

—Te marcaré.

—Lo sé.

—No estés tan segura de ti misma.

Sonreí y me di la vuelta alejándome de ella y noté como el olor puro llenaba mis fosas nasales y miré por el rabillo del ojo a Jasper, que estaba en compañía de Isabella. Ella, literalmente, tenía la boca abierta por lo que acababa de ver. Esto no podía ser mejor. Jasper solo me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Autora: Nikky Valencia

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**BPOV.**

Me sentí extraña. ¿Qué? Él estaba besando a esa chica, y yo tenía un sentimiento raro en mi cuerpo. ¿Envidia? Es imposible, eso es un pecado, envidiar a alguien; y yo estoy en contra de las cosas que se consideran pecados. Sentí ganas de huir, no quería creer que eso había pasado. Pero, ¿por qué? Apenas lo conocía y ya estaba sintiendo eso. No, no y no Isabella; me dije a mi misma evitando el sentimiento de envidia y ¿celos? Sí, era eso y no quería pensarlo más. Volteé a mirar a Jasper que estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo por el acto.

—Lo conozco —dijo sin más ni más.

— ¿Qué?

—Sé quién es.

Y sin darme más tiempo, caminó en su dirección. ¡Oh, Jasper! No cometas una locura. Me acerqué corriendo a él y lo tomé del brazo. Él giró su cabeza y se me quedó viendo pero su mirada estaba llena de furia y me asusté tanto que lo solté, me alejé de él. Me dirigí a un lugar apartado e intenté no llorar. Nunca había visto esa furia contenida en el rostro de Jasper. De repente sentí una mirada fija en mí, lentamente levanté la vista en busca de esa mirada, era de Cullen, el chico nuevo y me sonrojé furiosamente, él solo sonrió de forma torcida, esa sonrisa un día sería mi muerte. Me dejó sin aliento.

**EPOV.**

Noté la mirada de Jasper y me quedé esperando a que llegara a donde yo estaba y amablemente —nótese el sarcasmo— le pedí a Jessica que se fuera. No quería que ella presenciara una lucha entre arcángel y un medio demonio, mis dientes rechinaron al recordarme que aún no era un demonio completo. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta mí, lo quedé viendo y con una silenciosa seña le señalé que lo mejor sería salir de aquí si no quería un pequeño escándalo en este lugar lleno de humanos.

Me di la media vuelta y caminé hacia fuera de la cafetería notando como Jasper me pisaba los talones, me paré a unos cuantos metros de la cafetería y me enfrente a él.

—Hola, Jasper —sonreí con fingida cordialidad—. Podría decir que me alegra verte pero ni en mis mejores pesadillas eso sería cierto.

—Que educado eres, Anthony.

—Tanto como tú, pequeño Jazzy —sabía que odiaba que le dijeran así, me la estaba pasando en grande. ¡Joder! Cómo amaba hacer enojar a estos arcángeles.

—No me digas así —sus labios desaparecieron dejando una fina línea.

—Estás muy tenso, Jazzy —recalqué la última palabra para que se enojará aún más—. Siendo un arcángel, eres muy amargado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Anthony?

—Nada, lo de siempre.

—¿Qué es lo de siempre?

—Lo sabes muy bien.

—¿Por quién viniste? ¿Por Jessica? Se supone que ella es de Alec.

—No, aunque podría divertirme con ella y no creo que a Alec le importe mucho, de eso no te preocupes. ¿Acaso un alma perdida les sigue importando? ¡No me jodas! Ya besó a un demonio y a mí.

—Aún tenemos la esperanza de que se salve y dile a Alec que estamos dispuestos a luchar por ella.

—No soy una puta paloma mensajera. Dile tú.

—No me rebajo y lo sabes, Anthony.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí advirtiéndome cosas estúpidas?

—Quiero saber qué haces aquí. ¿Por quién vienes? ¿Por qué un rey de los infiernos viene?

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Sí.

—Vine por tu protegida.

Tuve el placer de como todo el color se le iba de la cara, creo que esta vez no aguantaría que le ganara. Normalmente terminaba perdiendo y pasaba años y años rogando por la salvación de aquella alma y lloraba casi todo el tiempo. Siempre dispuesto a negociar por alguien que no vale la pena, dispuesto a entregar hasta sus alas por personas que ni siquiera saben de su existencia.

—No, Anthony por favor.

—¿Por qué no? —sonreí burlonamente y lo miré enarcando una ceja.

—No a ella, por favor. Te lo ruego. —La suplica se hizo presente no sólo en su voz sino que también su mirada.

—Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy debes saber que conmigo no va ese tipo de cosas.

—Anthony, por favor. Hablaré con Aro con quien sea, te daré lo que quieras.

—No, Jasper, no.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Juro que te lo daré —la desesperación se estaba haciendo presente en el tono de voz de Jasper.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? Nunca antes lo has tenido.

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno, te interesan, sí, pero no de esta forma.

—Anthony, por favor.

—¿Sientes algo por ella?

Su rostro cambió totalmente y sus ademanes se volvieron nerviosos. Entonces lo supe, claro que sentía algo por ella y tampoco tenía el valor de negarlo. ¿Sería capaz de dejar todo por ella? ¡Claro que sí! Cuando ellos se enamoran renuncian a todo por su amor humano. ¡Una soberana estupidez! Se quedó callado y noté unos andares rápidos a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Volteé y era Swan que venía con cara de preocupación y veía a Jasper más que preocupada. ¡Wow! Están enamorados, pero ¿lo sabrá el otro? Sonreí para mis adentros. ¡Oh Jasper! Puedo destruirte como no te imaginas. Pobre de ti.

**BPOV.**

Jasper ya llevaba mucho tiempo hablando con aquel chico nuevo y parecía que no se llevaban muy bien. No sabía qué hacer, si seguir esperando o salir a buscarlo. Miraba mis manos nerviosamente y mordí mi labio inconscientemente, ¿por qué tardan tanto? No podía decidirme, me importaba demasiado Jasper, me moriría si algo le pasaba. Vale, lo acepto, siento una atracción algo intensa por él, pero era normal ¿o no? Digo, es un hombre atractivo y cualquier chica estaría feliz de un novio como él. Muchas chicas, menos la zorra de de Jessica Stanley, claro está. ¡Dios mío! ¿Yo dije eso? ¡Perdóname! No quise decirlo pero es que no llevaba ni un día aquí cuando ya lo había besado.

Y una vez más estaba esa punzada extraña de lo que creía, eran celos. ¿Cómo ser atrevió siquiera a hacer eso? _¿Y por qué no, Isabella? Ella está en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quiera, no son iguales. Aparte ese dios griego nunca se fijaría en ti. Ni él ni Jasper, me dije._ ¿Algún día sería justa conmigo misma? No, la respuesta era no porque yo tenía razón, ellos eran demasiado para mí y yo era muy tímida. Faltaban cinco minutos para el término del almuerzo y esos dos no regresaban. Me decidí ir a buscarlos y salí de la cafetería.

Antes de llegar con ellos, me di de bruces contra Jessica Stanley que, se me quedó viendo fijamente e hizo una mueca de repulsión. ¡Típico de ella!

—Isabella La Monja Swan.

—No me llames así Jessica.

—Te digo como se me de la puta gana.

Sólo me quedé callada y agaché la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas de furia que se empezaban a agolparse en mis ojos.

—Mejor Swan, sirve de algo y dale esto a Edward —tendió un papel y yo lo miré perpleja.

—¿A Edward?

—Sí, a Edward.

—Pero, ¿quién es?

—¡Daah! Es el chico nuevo.

No, no, no, no. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. No podía ni siquiera controlar mi respiración cuando él estaba cerca y ahora quería que le hablara. ¡Dios, ten misericordia de mí! Por favor. Tomé el papel y asentí sin dejar salir mis miedos. Jessica se dio media vuelta y se fue contoneando las caderas de forma exagerada.

Seguí caminando pero la curiosidad pudo más ¡Dios, perdón por lo que haré! Entonces abrí el papel. No era en serio lo que decía.

_Edward, te espero en mi casa a las 6:00 p.m. Por favor se puntal, necesito que me ayudes con lo de Literatura, sobretodo que me expliques eso sobre SENSUALIDAD _—sí, estaba con esas letras resaltadas—. _Te dejo mi dirección. Por favor no me defraudes. Te prometo que te la vas a pasar muy bien y si quieres te pongo al corriente con las clases. Jessica._

Más abajo estaba la dirección de esa arrastrada. Era una zorra en toda la extensión de la palabra. Maldita ofrecida. ¡_Isabella!_ Me regañé a mí misma, ¿cómo podía pensar en eso? No era mi problema. Me apresuré a caminar y los vi. Jasper no parecía muy contento y Edward repentinamente volteó. Otra vez sonrió y me dejó sin aliento.

—Hola… yo… este…

—¿Sí? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Ya tenemos que ir a clases.

—Adelántate, Bella. Yo voy a otro salón de todas formas.

—¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga, Jasper? —Edward le preguntó de forma amable.

Jasper miró a Edward y lentamente asintió. Se giró a mirarme y sonrió. Otro con sonrisa que deja sin aliento.

**EPOV.**

Cuando Swan se acercó a nosotros, le pedí a Jasper que nos presentara. Me dirigió una mirada asesina y después se giró a verla. Sí, definitivamente estaba enamorado. Sigo sin entender que hay de interesante en un ser humano. ¡En fin! No es mi vida. Antes de que él siquiera pudiera decir algo, yo me adelanté y me presenté. Jasper era capaz de decir mi verdadero nombre y eso no me convenía para nada.

—Soy Edward Cullen —sonreí mirándola.

—Mucho gusto, Edward. Yo soy Isabella Swan.

—El gusto es totalmente mío, Isabella. —En un gesto totalmente premeditado besé el dorso de su mano y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso. Jasper casi se ahoga. Genial.

—Bella, me tengo que ir. Tengo clase —Jasper interrumpió e Isabella asintió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Juro que si yo fuera humano y la mirada de Jasper matara, estuviera muerto desde hace siglos atrás. Tendía a ganarme la confianza de sus protegidos.

—Edward, te manda esto Jessica —Isabella captó toda mi atención y asentí tomando el papel que ella me ofrecía.

Lo abrí y leí rápidamente lo que decía. Sonreí de forma juguetona. Esta tarde prometía y mucho. Metí el papel a mi mochila y miré a Isabella que parecía algo alterada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —su manera de contestar tan cortante me dejó claro que mentía.

—No lo estás.

—¿Entonces, para qué preguntas?

—Wooh, lo siento. Sólo fue por preocupación pero ya entendí, vale.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Es que… es Jessica.

—¿Qué con ella?

—¿Te gusta?

Bueno, ¿en qué época estamos? Ahora todas las chicas con las que mantenía una conversación eran muy directas. Tendría que adaptarme a eso.

—No.

—¿Y por qué la besaste? —¡Hey! ¿Acaso eran celos?

—Porque ella me besó.

—¿Y no pudiste pararla? —La furia de su voz iba en aumento.

—¡Oh, vamos Isabella! Sólo fue un beso, nada del otro mundo.

—La puedes ilusionar, ¿sabes?

—Entonces, ya no será mi problema.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo soy como soy, no lo hago para enamorar a las personas. Además, no le conviene estar conmigo.

—No entiendo.

—Es mejor así, Isabella.

—Dime Bella. Cuando me dicen Isabella es por algo malo.

Reí sin poder contenerme y asentí mirándola. Vale, no había visto sus ojos o al menos no había puesto atención en ellos, eran de un color algo común pero brillaban de una forma especial.

—Me gusta Isabella.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, se escucha sensual —y sí, aquí empieza mi juego por ganármela y que salga un poco de esa fiera salvaje que, estoy seguro, esconde debajo de toda esa ropa de la época de mi abuelita. Ok, mi abuela nunca fue así pero así decían todos, ¿o no? Una vez más se sonrojó y me miró.

—¿Por qué? —esa pregunta me desorientó.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué me haces sonrojar?

—¿Yo? —Vas bien, Edward. Sigue así y pronto serás un demonio completo.

—Sí, tú.

—No hago nada.

—Claro que sí, te la pasas halagándome o sonriendo de esa forma tan sensual y provocativa.

¡Bingo! La señorita Isabella Anti-sensualidad Swan lo decía y me hizo ver que le gusta mi sonrisa. Dime pequeña Isabella, ¿qué más te gusta de mí?

—¿Qué tiene mi sonrisa? —pregunté con toda la inocencia que no había en mí pero que logré reunir—. Además, todo lo que digo sobre ti, es la pura verdad. Los halagos que yo hago son de otro tipo y en otras situaciones.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Qué situaciones?

—No, la verdad no. Y espero que algún día escuches uno de mis halagos. —Sí, Isabella porque espero que un día termines en mi cama completamente desnuda y bajo mis órdenes.

—¡Oh, Edward! Cuando sonreíste en el salón la mitad se quedó sin respiración —_entre ellos tú, Isabella. Sí, sí me di cuenta._

—No me di cuenta.

—Debes estar consciente del poder de tu sonrisa.

—No. En realidad, considero mi sonrisa como algo más corriente que nada —Anthony, esa ni tú te la crees. Tu puto ego puede llenar el planeta entero.

—No es corriente —una vez más su sonrojo se hacía presente.

—Lo es. Tienes un bonito sonrojo —Vale, eso bastó para que se pusiera color granate.

—Gracias. Tu sonrisa es jodidamente sexy.

No estaba siendo nada difícil corromper a esta niña. Bueno, tal vez terminaría antes mi misión. ¡Gracias, Aro! Si no me hubiera dado esta misión, tal vez nunca hubiera podido ser un demonio completo.

**BPOV.**

¿Qué era lo que acaba de decir? ¿Jodidamente sexy? No, esa no era yo. Mi parte salvaje, había emergido en esta ocasión. Sí, aquella que decidí esconder en el fondo de un baúl. Hace mucho que yo no decía eso. Está bien, tengo un pasado algo turbio pero gracias a Jasper mi vida volvió a tomar el camino correcto aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, extrañaba a Demetri que de la nada desapareció. Tal vez, no era tan malo como aparentaba y sólo era una forma para llamar la atención de quien lo rodeaba.

—¿Crees que nos dejen pasar a la segunda hora? —Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos y yo sacudí levemente mi cabeza y lo miré.

—¿Segunda hora?

—Sí, no creo que nos dejen pasar ya. Estamos 30 minutos tarde.

¡Oh, no! Me perdía de una clase pero bueno no me importaría mucho perderme de otra si estaba con Edward ¡Isabella, deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate!

—¿Nos perdimos una hora de clase?

—Sí, no nos hemos movido para nada.

—Yo no sé, casi nunca falto a una clase. Pero, espero que nos deje pasar.

—Lo mismo digo.

De pronto Edward se quedó en total silencio y se agarró la cabeza como si un dolor repentino le atravesara en ese mismo instante. Luego recordé que no había comido nada por hablar con Jasper, me sentí mal y me acerqué a él poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro. Una extraña sensación de calidez recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo y me sentí extraña.

—¡Edward! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Isabella —él respondió de forma entrecortada y con la respiración acelerada.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, todo está bien.

—¿Has comido algo?

—No, nada.

Busqué rápidamente entre mis cosas y no tenía nada. Él me miraba fijamente. Me ponía nerviosa cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Qué buscas, Isabella? —Su voz extrañamente se volvió aterciopelada y dulce. Me sentí en el cielo.

—Algo para que comas.

—No es necesario.

—Claro que sí. No has comido nada.

—No, yo me tengo que ir. Comeré en mi casa —revisó su celular y lo miró fijamente por unos segundos—. Ha surgido una emergencia familiar y me tengo que ir.

—No te vayas —esas palabras salieron sin mi permiso. Lo juro.

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Gracias de todas formas.

—No agradezcas. No hice nada.

—Claro que sí, y perdón por la clase perdida. ¿Le podrías explicar al profesor?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Tú ve a donde tengas que ir.

Asintió y empezó a caminar hacía el estacionamiento pero repentinamente se paró y volteó a verme.

—¿Le podrías decir a Jasper que aún no he terminado de hablar con él?

—Sí, claro. Pero, ¿qué hay entre ustedes?

—Nada, Isabella, nada.

—Pues eso no parecía.

—Solo viejas disputas. Me voy.

Antes de girarse completamente, sonrió de esa manera torcida que me dejaba sin aliento. Creo que lo notó porque se empezó a reír. ¡Idiota!

Me quedé hipnotizada con sus movimientos felinos y elegantes que hacían perfecta armonía con su porte, hasta que se perdió entre los carros y yo sacudí mi cabeza y me dirigí al salón ¿Ahora qué le decía al profesor?


	5. Chapter 5

Autora: Nikky Valencia

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Cuando noté como Swan se quedaba sin aliento por mi sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo, comencé a reír y giré para dirigirme a mi carro, en el trayecto noté su mirada intensa sobre mí. Sígueme viendo así, Swan y te juro que te violo. Abrí la cajuela del carro y aventé la mochila en su interior, me subí y casi destruyo el volante. Estaba que hervía de furia, justo ahora a Aro se le ocurre mandarme a llamar y no con Demetri sino que personalmente, el vínculo mental siempre dolía para quien era llamado pero cuando Aro te llamaba era una agonía total, su poder era inmenso y todos temblábamos cada vez que nos llamaba.

Estaba con Swan cuando él me llamó y gracias a todo el infierno no grité ni gemí por el dolor ni ella se dio cuenta, al contrario, le echó la culpa a que no había comido y empezó a buscar algo para que pudiera alimentarme, le dije que no era necesario y preferí irme antes de que a Aro se le ocurriera lacerarme con el dolor o mutilarme por no llegar rápido a mi casa. Parecía mi padre.

Con un largo suspiro, prendí el coche y salí disparado del estacionamiento del Instituto y manejé como si no hubiera un mañana, cuando llegué a mi casa derrapé tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que iba a chocar, pero frené justo a tiempo. Salí disparado del carro y entré a la casa.

—Hola, Anthony —me quedé helado al escucha su voz. ¡Coño! Aro ya estaba aquí, me giré lentamente y lo encaré. Él estaba sentado sobre uno de mis sillones, con una pose de rey supremo, claro que lo era, pero ni en este mundo dejaba esa esencia.

—Aro —traté de parecer tranquilo y sonreí de forma torcida.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

—Supongo que bien, no entré a dos clases.

—Me puedo hacer responsable de uno pero no de la otra. ¿Qué pasó?

—Primero, me encontré con Jasper —sus manos se convirtieron en puños y su cuerpo entero temblaba—. Luego, hablé con él y descubrí que está enamorado de la niña Swan.

Su risa fue totalmente cruel y arrogante, no pude evitar estremecerme.

—¿Otra vez?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Recuerdas a María?

—Sí, claro. —Oh claro que la recordaba, era una de mis mejores amantes.

—Fue protegida de Jasper.

¡Jódeme! No era en serio. ¿Qué haría Jasper con María? No creo que mucho, por algo decidió ser lo que es, María tenía un alma libre y febril, llena de pasión y lujuria. Su alma era única en su clase, era llena de odio total, sed de sangre, una habilidad para matar casi perfecta, disfrutaba tener nuevas víctimas. ¿De verdad fue Jasper su protector? Eso no podía ser cierto. Jasper no le podía ofrecer todo lo que en el infierno le ofrecieron y que a ella, le hizo cambiar su opinión sobre la vida que quería llevar. Su mente estaba en precario equilibrio entre la locura y la maldad más oscura. Sí, esa era María. Una de las mejores amantes y de las mejores asesinas en todo el puto infierno.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

—Y, ¿qué pasó?

—Jasper fue encomendado a ella. La verdad, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer pero aún así se arriesgó y cuando la vio decidió luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Fue cuando envié a Alec a su primera misión, él sabía que si fallaba se iba al limbo de almas perdidas. Alec el primer día, probó suerte con María y ella se dejó envolver pero Jasper luchaba desesperadamente, cuando Alec por fin decidió que era momento de matarla y traerla hasta aquí, Jasper fue con Él y le confesó lo que sentía, le dijo que estaba dispuesto a dar sus alas si hablaba conmigo y alejaba a todos los demonios que rodeaban a María, por supuesto que Él lo consideró un acto de amor puro y le dijo que sus alas no eran necesarias, que hablaría conmigo, que Él rogaría en persona si era necesario. Pero, cuando llegó a mí ya era tarde. Alec le contó toda la verdad y María aceptó sabiendo que riesgos corría. Cuando vino María ya había llegado aquí. Jasper casi se mata del dolor pero decidió continuar.

—Ahora entiendo.

—Entender, qué.

—Casi se puso de rodillas para implorarme que me alejará de Isabella, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta y bueno, se queda como un tarado cada que la ve.

—Lo supuse —su risa duró menos de un segundo hasta que me miró fijamente—. ¿Qué harás si Jasper le dice a Isabella Swan quién eres?

—No creo que le crea.

—¿Por qué tan seguro?

—Porque ni él le ha dicho lo que es.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—O estoy ciego o el halo de un protegido no le ha aparecido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —repentinamente se mostró muy interesado y me puso más atención de la que hasta ahora me ponía.

—Sabes que la luz del elemento del ángel se reflecta sobre el protegido creando un halo que refrena a otros de reclamarla.

—Lo sé, pero Jasper nunca miente.

—¿Y entonces?

Aro se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro con gesto pensativo hasta que repentinamente —lo que agradecí inmensamente porque me empezaba a marear—, me miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Hay dos razones, hay algo que Demetri no nos ha dicho o de plano su halo aún no es tan fuerte porque no le ha contado toda la verdad.

—No lo sé, Aro.

—Tienes que hablar con Demetri, Anthony, lo sabes. Exígele, como su amo y señor, hasta el mínimo detalle de esa época en su vida.

—¿Por qué tanto interés, Aro?

—Porque recordé que Demetri no estaba por nuestro mundo por mucho tiempo en esos días.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sé que no te das cuenta porque para ti es normal que se vayan a misiones por mucho tiempo, pero si algo era seguro es que Demetri no visitaba mucho su casa en esos días.

—¿Cómo es qué…?

—Lo tengo controlado —me interrumpió, mirándome fijamente—, tienes mucho que hacer. Yo me tengo que ir. Y por favor, comportarte como un ser humano. No te has alimentado, no hay necesidad de que cocines, tienes servicio en la casa solo que les prohibí estar aquí hasta que tú llegaras. —Asentí y me quedé mirándolo hasta que salió, pude respirar con tranquilidad. Me derrumbé sobre el sofá y sobé mis sienes, esto no podía ser más estresante. Escuché un andar rápido y levanté la vista topándome con una mujer de cabello castaño acaramelado, ojos cafés. Rostro en forma de corazón y cuerpo menudo y esbelto pero curvilíneo con un vestido sencillo de lino blanco.

—¿Señor? —preguntó casi con miedo. Sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarla. Lo mejor era que no supieran nada de mi secreto y portarme como un buen amo.

—Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Quería saber si es que comerá.

—Sí, claro. ¿La comida está lista?

—No, señor.

Enarqué una ceja y la miré fijamente. ¿Por qué me preguntaba si la comida no estaba lista? La mujer se puso colorada en un instante y empezó a balbucear cosas totalmente inentendibles.

—Calma… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Esme Platt, señor.

—Ok, Esme. Tranquila no te voy a matar —sonreí de forma torcida y tomé sus manos entre las mías—. Iré a cambiarme en lo que tú me preparas algo de comer, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió suspirando aliviada y se alejó en dirección a lo que yo creía que era la cocina, mientras yo subía a mi habitación. Esme me había caído bien. ¡Espera! ¿Yo había dicho eso? Sí, la verdad sí pero había algo en ella que me recordaba a mi madre Elizabeth. Muchas veces dicen que no tenemos sentimientos pero los lazos que nos unen a nuestros padres son de amor, retorcido y un poco macabro, pero al fin y al cabo amor, ¿o no?

Suspiré y me desvestí dejando mi ropa en el piso, paseé por mi habitación y entré al cuarto de baño donde se imponía una gran bañera de diseño vanguardista y preparé el agua hasta que la consideré templada. Me metí lentamente y mis músculos dieron un silencioso grito de placer por lo relajante que resultaba el agua sobre mi cuerpo, me acomodé en la bañera y recargué mi cabeza en el borde, cerrando mis ojos.

Después de unos segundos, me despertaron unos golpes y gruñí porque a alguien se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de perturbar mi descanso. Cuando por fin tomé conciencia de lo que pasaba, me levanté inmediatamente.

—¡Señor, señor! —La voz de Esme me hizo sobresaltarme y rápidamente me enredé la toalla a la cintura y abrí la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, Esme? Y no me digas señor, no soy tan viejo _—¿haciéndote pasar por joven, Anthony? _— Dime Edward.

—Bueno, Edward. Es que me asusté porque no bajabas, hace dos horas que te espero con la comida —¿dos horas? Solo había cerrado los ojos por unos cuantos minutos—, así que subí a ver qué pasaba y no te encontré, hasta que vi tu ropa en el piso y supuse que te estabas dando un baño pero llevo algunos minutos tocando y no me contestabas, perdón.

—No te preocupes, Esme. Me quedé dormido, estoy un poco cansado.

Ella sonrió de forma maternal y algo dentro de mí dio un vuelco añorando esa sonrisa, no pude hacer otra cosa que corresponderle la sonrisa.

—¿Sabes, Edward?, mejor quédate aquí en la cama y yo bajaré a calentar la comida y te la traigo, ¿te parece?

—No, Esme. Tranquila ya bajo, solo deja que me vista.

—¿Seguro, Edward?

—Sí, seguro. No te preocupes, ya bajo.

—Está bien. Iré a calentar tu comida.

—Gracias.

Salió de la habitación y me empecé a vestir, saqué mis cosas del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y me topé con un pedazo de papel, lo abrí, lo leí y lo aventé. Era de Jessica pero después de mi plática de esta tarde con Aro, no me quedaban ganas de nada. Me puse algo cómodo y bajé, ya no quería que Esme esperara más.

—Edward —Esme me encontró a mitad de escaleras y venía algo preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa?, ya estaba bajando.

—No es eso. Es que hay un joven esperándolo en la sala.

—¿Y cómo es ese joven?

—Es de cabello rubio, alto y tiene un aire sureño.

—Ya sé quién es, gracias. Ya lo atiendo.

Esme asintió y bajó las escaleras, le dirigió a Jasper una mirada extraña y se fue al comedor. Jasper ni siquiera me miró. Este Jazzy se volvía cada vez menos educado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Pensé que aún no terminabas de hablar conmigo.

Sonreí de forma electrizante y noté como le recorría un escalofrío casi imperceptible.

—Sólo era algo pequeño.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Estamos solos? —Asintió y me miró fijamente—. Sé lo que sientes por Isabella pero al parecer ella no.

—Ve al grano, Anthony. No tengo tu tiempo.

—¿Sabe que eres un ángel?

—Sí.

Lo miré y asentí. Demetri tenía muchas cosas que contar.

—¿Sabe que la amas? —El color huyó de su cara y sus manos se retorcían nerviosamente.

—No la amo, solo la cuido.

—Jasper, eso ni tú mismo te lo crees.

—Sí, Anthony. Sí, la amo pero no lo sabe.

—Le diré, entonces.

—¿Qué? —su mirada de pronto se volvió dolorosa.

—Lo que escuchaste.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Por qué? —mi voz estaba teñida de burla.

—Solo… no lo hagas —se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

—¿Crees que se repita tu historia con María?

Se paró en seco y giró lentamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

—No, Jazzy, no te enojes. Para ti no está permitido, es un pecado.

—¿Cómo sabes de María?

—Vete de mi casa, por favor.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Anthony? —su voz se empezaba a elevar.

—Vete, Jasper.

Lo miré tranquilamente en una clara y no muy cordial invitación a que se fuera. Jasper dio media vuelta y salió de mi casa.

—No me la vas a quitar, Anthony.

—Lárgate, Jasper —rugí lleno de furia.

Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz y respiré profundamente antes de ir a la cocina. Ni siquiera pisé la cocina cuando sentí dos manos pequeñas sobre mi espalda y me giré lentamente para encontrarme con Esme, me miraba con preocupación y acarició mi rostro, cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

—Edward, ¿te hizo daño?

—No, Esme. No te preocupes. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

—Mi niño, puedes confiar en mí. —Ese "mi niño" hizo que mi corazón diera un pequeño salto. Esme empezaba a ganarse un lugar muy importante.

—Es rivalidad innata, Esme.

Sonrió con preocupación pero me llevó hasta el comedor y me sentó en una de las sillas.

—Come, Edward y después te vas a descansar.

Asentí y empecé a comer. Esme nunca se separo de mí y me observo mientras comía. Su rostro a veces se ensombrecía de preocupación y yo sólo le dedicaba una media sonrisa. Esme no debía saber quién era yo ni mucho menos a qué había venido. Ella era de las pocas personas que quería proteger de mi propia naturaleza. No merecía estar entre nosotros. Su destino era estar entre la más alta esfera de los ángeles, así doliera. Dejé mi plato en la mesa y con un gesto le indiqué a Esme que subiría a mi cuarto, ella sonrió y tomó mi plato desapareciendo de mi vista.

Subí arrastrando los pies y me tumbé sobre la cama, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando nuevamente tocaron a mi puerta. Me levanté y vi a Esme otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa, Esme?

—Una señorita lo busca.

—Diles que estoy ocupado, que no tengo ánimos para nada.

—Está bien, señor.

Esme bajó rápidamente y a los pocos minutos regresó.

—Me dijo que te entregara esto, Edward.

Tomé el papel doblado que estaba entre sus manos y le agradecí, ella se fue y me dejó a solas. Desdoblé el papel y leí lo que decía en él.

_Edward:_

_Perdón si te molesto pero necesitaba hablar contigo, es que necesitaba ayuda con la tarea de Literatura, y bueno quería saber si alguna vez quisieras ir a Port Angeles a dar una vuelta conmigo._

_Isabella Swan._

¡Joder, era Swan! me debatí entre ir por ella o quedarme, ganó la segunda opción. Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de nada y solo quería dormir. Pero, ¿cómo había conseguido mi dirección? Jasper, no era difícil de imaginar. Era un cotilla de primera. Este ángel, ya no es tan ángel.

Me volví a acostar enredándome entre las sábanas, hasta que me acordé de que tenía que hablar con Demetri. Me resigné a no dormir durante la tarde y me levanté. Hice contacto con Demetri.

—¡Demetri!

Trató unos segundos en responder y mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

—_¡Anthony!_

—Tú, pequeña rata de alcantarilla, te quiero en la Tierra en una puta hora o te olvidas de ser un demonio completo.

—_Anthony, no me dará tiempo_.

—Me vale un reverendo pito lo que hagas pero de que llegas, llegas.

—_Sí, Anthony. Ya voy en camino._

Corté la comunicación abruptamente y me acosté a esperar que Demetri llegara, me quedé mirando al techo por algunas horas hasta que de pronto el suelo retumbó y emergió Demetri, su cara era todo un poema, aunque casi me le lanzo directo a gopearlo.

—¡Hijo de…!

—¿Ahora qué hice?

—¿Qué coño le hiciste a Isabella, imbécil?

—¿De qué mierda me estás hablando, Anthony?

—Quiero saber por qué no ibas tanto y qué hiciste cuando estuviste con Isabella.

—Ya te dije que sólo la desvié del camino, que hice emerger a su verdadero yo. Esa alma salvaje y descontrolada que lleva por dentro.

—No, eso no fue lo único que hiciste, Demetri. Por tu propio bien dime, ¿qué cojones lo hiciste?

—Ya te dije que nada, Anthony.

—Te voy a explicar algo Demetri. ¿Conoces los halos de elementos?

—Sí, los ángeles que reclaman ganadas las guerras y mantienen consigo a sus protegidos.

—Sí, eso es. ¿Y adivina qué?

—No lo ves en Isabella.

—Después de todo no eres tan idiota, Demetri. Y no, no lo veo.

—¿Ya le preguntaste a Jasper?

—Sí, y ella sabe toda la verdad. Sabe quién es Jasper. Sólo queda una opción hay algo que tú no nos has contado.

—No, Anthony. Te lo juro.

—No me hagas torturarte.

Demetri se hizo hacia tras y yo me acerqué como un felino presto a atacar su presa. Su respiración se volvió irregular y yo sólo reí amargamente.

—No, Anthony. Te lo diré.

—Entonces, ¿qué coño le hiciste?

—En realidad no le hice nada, fue algo de ella.

—¿Qué hiciste, estúpido?

—Bueno, yo…

—Ya dilo de una puta vez.

—Meacostéconella —lo dijo tan rápido que no le entendí un carajo.

—¿Qué?

—Anthony, por favor, te juro que no fue algo planeado.

—No sé de qué me hablas, ni siquiera te entendí.

Suspiró y alejó su vista de mí al igual que su cuerpo.

—Que me acosté con ella —susurró entre dientes.

* * *

Están saliendo los trapitos sucios de esta Bellita, ¿será tan así como dice Demetri? ¿Jasper enamorado de María?

¿Qué les pareció?


	6. Chapter 6

Escrito por Nikky Valencia, FFAD.

Capítulo beteado por Vero Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD.

www . facebook groups/betasffaddiction

* * *

Su frase seguía reproduciéndose en mi cabeza, mi estado se había vuelto catatónico o algo parecido, mi cuerpo simplemente no me respondía y mi voz se negaba a salir, todo se volvió rojo y repentinamente caluroso. Sentía un fuego recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, todo me daba vueltas e intentaba que mi cuerpo respondiera a mis órdenes. Cuando por fin pude moverme y hablar me obligué a mi mismo a no matarlo, esto había sido demasiado.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —mi voz no era mi voz, a pesar de toda mi furia había salido como un susurro sibilante y sereno.

—Yo… amm, bueno… yo —Demetri tartamudeaba de forma desesperada, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y yo sabía el miedo que crecía cada vez más.

—No te voy a matar. Al menos no aún.

—Pero lo harás.

—Creo que no me quedará de otra si cometes un error tras otro. Ahora explica lo que fue entre Isabella y tú.

—Pues, amm, no fue cosa mía —enarqué una ceja, si no fue cosa de él, yo soy el próximo Redentor—. Bueno, no directamente.

—Explícate.

—Isabella era muy reservada cuando la conocí pero una cosa es segura; estaba coladita por el mariscal de campo de la escuela. Trabé una relación de confianza inmediata y ella me lo contó, o tal vez no era confianza sólo que necesitaba alguien que la escuchara –se encogió de hombros y por primera vez se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos– y me dejó cambiarla, hacerla completamente diferente. Corromperla.

—Eso no me importa, Demetri. Lo que quiero es que me digas cómo es que llegaste a tal punto con ella.

—Es que un día llegó conmigo y me dijo que quería pedirme un favor, sin pensarlo acepte y me dijo que quería que le quitará su virginidad porque sólo a mí me tenía la suficiente confianza para pedírmelo y sabía que yo aceptaría. Lo planeó hasta el último detalle, fue algo muy mecánico. Seguimos al pie de la letra el plan que ella había trazado.

Me quedé callado sospesando las palabras que me había dicho, ¿mecánico? No lo creía. Isabella escondía una sensualidad y una fiera que eran difíciles de sacar a relucir pero imposibles de controlar cuando estaban fuera.

— ¿Estás seguro? —tenía cierto sentimiento de inseguridad en mí ¿qué coño me pasaba últimamente? Cada maldito sentimiento se me arraigaba de forma muy profunda, me confundían y me hacía enojar al mismo tiempo. Ya ni siquiera reaccionaba como debería, todo era demasiado diferente.

—Sí, completamente seguro.

Se quedó inmóvil esperando mi siguiente orden y yo sólo le hice una seña para que saliera o simplemente se desvaneciera antes de que si llegara a matarlo. Pero es que imaginar sus manos acariciando la piel cremosa de Isabella, sus lascivos labios descubriendo lugares recónditos en ella, no era de mi total agrado.

—No puedo matarlo, no ahora.

Me quedé ensimismado en mis pensamientos, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, ni cómo vería a Swan en la escuela, ¿Jasper sabría de esto? No lo creo, no creo que ahora Swan tuviera el valor suficiente. ¿Y si Swan estuviera enamorada de Demetri y Jasper? No, no eso no podía ser cierto. Pero, ¿y si fuera cierto? ¿Qué haría?

— ¡Ya basta, Edward! Deja de pensar en todo esto. Además, Anthony ¿a ti qué coño te pasa? ¿Por qué te preocupa todo esto? Recuerda a lo que viniste, ten presente por qué aceptaste esto —grité y le pegué a la pared con toda la fuerza que fui capaz.

Mis nudillos empezaron a arder y un líquido rojo oscuro descendió por ellos, supuse que era sangre pero era cálida y viscosa, no tenía nada que ver con lo que yo me hubiera imaginado o más bien visto. Ninguna sangre era igual pero este tenía un olor y color en particular. ¿Qué tal sabría? Me encogí de hombros y llevé mi mano a mis labios, lentamente la probé e inmediatamente la escupí. Esto no era sangre. No podía llamarse así. Pero hasta la sangre me había cambiado aquí.

— ¡Edward! —un grito totalmente alarmado, me hizo brincar.

Giré lentamente la cabeza y vi a Esme parada en el umbral de la puerta, estaba realmente pálida. Seguí el curso de su mirada, la cual estaba en mi mano y entendí el por qué de su palidez, la sangre cada vez era más y más, instintivamente escondí la mano.

—Hola, Esme.

—Edward, ¿qué te pasó?

—Nada, no es nada —ella se acercó hasta mí y con una mirada me pidió permiso para tomar mi mano y yo no podía negársela, había algo en esa mujer que me hacía sentir algo extraño, que me impedía ser un patán con ella.

—Tienes los nudillos lastimados, esto _no _ es nada. Así que, ¿qué te pasó?

—Sólo me pegué —me encogí de hombros.

—No te creo, Edward, pero no preguntaré nada más.

Me llevó jalando hasta el baño y puso mi mano bajo el grifo, no pude evitar el jadeo que surgió de mis labios cuando sentí el agua fría, escocía hasta el alma. Después de lavar la herida, Esme me puso una venda y se fue.

Mi celular sonó, un número desconocido. ¿Ahora con quién tenía que lidiar? Suspiré, el celular sonó por quinta vez y contesté.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Edward? —esa voz se me hacía conocida.

— ¿Quién es? —repetí la pregunta, me comenzaba a exasperar.

—Soy Jessica.

¿Jessica? ¿Cómo coño había conseguido mi número? Ni siquiera tenía un contacto, nadie tenía mi número. Apreté la mesa con mi mano izquierda y la escuché crujir, aflojé mi agarre y me concentré de nuevo en mi interesantísima interlocutora.

— ¿Qué quieres, Jessica? No tengo tiempo.

—Quiero que vengas a mi casa, ahora.

—Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, estúpida.

—Ni tú para llamarme de esa forma, imbécil.

—No tienes ni puta idea de quién soy. Ni puta idea.

—Claro que lo sé, Anthony Masen —recalcó mi nombre y aún cuando fuera una llamada, se podía adivinar que estaba sonriendo y no de una forma grata, sino de una forma que a muchos les helaría la sangre. Me quedé helado al escuchar mi nombre. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—No sé de qué me hablas —no iba a aceptar quien era hasta que ella no dijera a qué se refería o cómo es que sabía mi nombre.

Nadie sabía que estaba de misión en la Tierra; los únicos que sabía eran Demetri y Aro. Elizabeth, tal vez, pero nunca se sabía con ella, desde hace mucho que había perdido la cordura.

—Claro que lo sabes, no te hagas estúpido. Sabes incluso quién soy.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Una noche, Anthony.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Mis nervios iban en aumento cada segundo que pasaba y mantenía la conversación con Jessica—. No puedo confiar en ti, Jessica. No sé ni quién eres realmente.

—Claro que lo sabes, Jessica es sólo el nombre que Kate me hizo adoptar aquí. Sólo un estúpido nombre. ¿Por qué crees que te besé?

—No lo sé, no sé ni quién eres, ya te lo dije. No te conozco. No sé de qué me estés hablando. Soy Edward Cullen, no soy aquel que tú dices. Estás loca, Jessica.

—Soy hija de Kate. ¿Ahora me conoces?

Estaba contra mis fuerzas, claro que no sabía quién era. Perdí la cuenta de con cuántas hijas de Kate había fornicado, no me acordaba de todos sus nombres.

—No sé quién sea Kate —quería que ella lo perdiera todo y acabara diciendo su nombre y sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Una de tus amantes, Anthony. No te hagas el loco. Eres hijo de Elizabeth Masen.

— ¿Quién eres, Jessica? ¿Quién eres realmente?

—Si no te digo ¿Qué me harás Thony? ¿Matarme?

—No, te torturaré, te volveré loca, haré que desees tu propia muerte y tú misma te mates. Eso haré.

—Claro que eres Anthony, tu vena sádica no resiste a las provocaciones. Ya te dije soy una hija de Kate.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Jessica, ese es mi nombre.

—No, no eres Jessica. Al menos dime qué eres.

—Soy Galia Rusalky, hija de Kate reina de los súcubos.

—Eres una rusalka1 —susurré más para mí mismo que para ella. Claro que sabía quién era, había fornicado con ella más de una vez.

—Nadie más que los demonios y los ángeles, saben qué es una rusalka. Nadie más, Anthony. Ahora te tengo un trato.

— ¿Qué clase de trato? —Nunca se podía confiar en su especie, eran las mejores engañando y seduciendo.

Una rusalka tenía todo lo que quería, eran buenas actrices, buenas fingiendo amor. Y un demonio obsesionado con una de ellas no duraba por mucho tiempo antes de que entregara su propia alma con tal de complacer a su rusalka. Ellas lo obtenían todo, no tenían piedad con nadie.

—Es acerca de Isabella Swan.

— ¿Ella qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Es tu protegida, ¿o no?

—Sí, lo es —ya no tenía caso seguir mintiendo, si sabía todo acerca de mí—. Pero no la metas a ella en todo esto.

—Te conviene escucharme, Anthony —no era una sugerencia, era una orden.

Tensé mi cuerpo, al escucharla. No, ella no me iba a dar órdenes. Ella no era nadie, sólo era otra puta del infierno. Tenía una clase más baja que los demás, era una simple ramera. No era nada. No tenía derecho sobre nada. Mi furia iba en aumento cada vez más, nadie me iba a dar órdenes. Yo no había nacido de una larga estirpe de reyes sólo para recibir órdenes, yo había sido engendrado para gobernar y que todos se postraran ante mis pies.

—Lo que a ti te conviene, Galia, es que me dejes de dar órdenes. Te conviene por el simple y jodido hecho de que soy tu superior y lo sabes. Quieres dejar de darme órdenes si quieres seguir viva. Y si lo que me vas a decir, de verdad importa, entonces ven a mi casa. Te guiarás tú sola, reconocerás mi olor.

—No lo haré, Anthony. Tampoco me das órdenes, contigo no engendré a nadie.

— ¡Maldita, zorra! ¡Hija de puta! ¿Con quién has fornicado? —mi voz salió en un grito aún cuando intenté controlarla.

—A ti no te importa. No tenía por qué serte fiel, estúpido macho.

—Soy tu Rey.

—No, mi Rey es Aro, tú sólo eres uno de sus títeres. Entiende de una puta vez, soy una rusalka; a ti nunca te voy a obedecer ni me voy subyugar por ti. Mi único Rey es Aro y la Reina a la que obedezco es a Kate.

Apreté el celular destruyéndolo y dejé caer los pedazos al piso. ¡Maldición! Esa perra me iba a escuchar pero no hoy, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verme así para que cayera en sus redes. Me había dicho lo que quería, gran error. También podía jugar contra su especie. Ella misma se tendió la trampa.

Me levanté y tomé los restos del celular y los dejé por algún lugar. Bajé llamando a Esme, necesitaba un nuevo celular si quería que mi misión saliera bien y me convirtieran en un demonio completo.

— ¡Esme! —grité sin darme cuenta que estaba justo delante de mí. Ella se estremeció por el tono de mi voz.

Pero al contrario de todo, giró el rostro y esté sólo estaba sereno, su mirada estaba llena de comprensión y su boca mostraba una sonrisa.

—No tienes que gritar, Edward. Estoy justo aquí.

Estuve a punto de soltar una blasfemia pero me obligué a relajarme, no quería desquitarme con Esme. Tal vez en un futuro la necesitaría para mí, sería mi defensa para que ante Isabella fuera un niño bueno.

—Sí, lo sé. No te había visto —me encogí de hombros y agarré las llaves del carro—. Regresaré tarde, tengo que comprar otro celular. Iré al pueblo.

No me explicaba el por qué necesitaba darle explicaciones pero simplemente se las daba. Ella me agarró por el brazo cuando ya estaba por salir y negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No encontrarás nada en el pueblo, Edward.

Bufé por lo bajo y asentí dejando otra vez mis cosas en la mesa. ¡Genial! Ahora tenía que esperar hasta mañana para poder comprar un aparatito telefónico que en realidad no tenía mucha utilidad pero bueno, la tecnología y la obsesionante avaricia de los seres humanos.

Aunque pensándolo bien, podría ir a buscar a Swan para salir o a Jasper para chincharlo un ratito y realmente hablar con él. Negociar con él. O cualquier cosa que me alegrara el día. Además sino me apuraba, Aro me mandaría de nuevo al infierno, quitándome el reino y dejando a mi —no muy querida hermana— al mando. Alice se regocijaría y se burlaría por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Oye, Esme ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —la miré directamente a los ojos. Repentinamente recordé el intento de negociación de Jessica, tal vez ella podía ayudarme a quitar a Jasper de en medio.

—Sí, claro. Dime.

— ¿Conoces a Jessica?

— ¿Cuál Jessica, Edward? En el pueblo hay algunas.

"¡Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota!" me repetí a mí mismo. Ni siquiera sabía su maldito apellido humano.

—Olvídalo, no recuerdo. Sólo es una compañera.

Medio sonreí y salí de la casa. Algo debía hacer en mi tiempo libre, no me podía quedar así. Siendo sincero, ni siquiera haría la famosa tarea o los trabajos. Eso realmente no me importaba, no esperaba quedarme por mucho tiempo en el instituto. Salí a caminar por el bosque que rodeaba la casa.

Me adentré en uno de los senderos poco visibles hasta que di con un prado, un espacio totalmente libre de árboles. Aunque había mucha luz no estaba mal. Se podía descansar en este lugar sin problema alguno. No me di cuenta de que había alguien más hasta que escuché una voz suave detrás de mí.

— ¿Edward? —esa voz salió en un susurro y era demasiado dulce. Me giré y encaré a la dueña de esa voz, quien no era nadie más que Swan.

—Isabella, ¿qué haces aquí? —en ese momento me olvidé hasta de mi nombre y por qué estaba en la Tierra.

—Lo mismo que tú, paseando. No sabía que conocías este paraje.

Negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros sentándome en un tronco que estaba en las sombras.

—No lo conocía, lo encontré de casualidad, necesitaba salir de mi casa y despejarme.

— ¿Tantos lujos, te marean? —se sentó junto a mí, mirándome directamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas? —la miré totalmente desconcertada, ella me devolvió la mirada y en un instante se puso como el granate. Se veía totalmente adorable.

Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? Eso yo no lo había pensado. Estaba más grave, de lo que intuía. Sacudí la cabeza y puse toda mi atención a Swan. La cual que sin toda la ropa de monja que llevaba encima, parecía adolescente y hasta estaba guapa.

—Todo Forks, sabe que eres multimillonario, Edward, y que si viniste aquí fue sólo por un capricho. Por desafiar a tus padres, pero que puedes estar en cualquier parte del mundo que quisieras e inclusive en el cielo, donde creo que vienes —lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible y se puso totalmente roja.

Yo empecé a reírme y ella me miró sorprendida.

—No, Isabella yo no puedo estar en el cielo.

—Edward, claro que sí. Todos podemos estar ahí, junto a Dios.

Un escalofrío me recorrió tan sólo de pensar en eso. Claro que sabía lo que era estar con él pero no era suficiente para mí, no para alguien como yo. Alguien quien siempre estuvo destinado a pertenecer a los confines del infierno. Mi madre había sido un ángel, renunció a todo por un demonio. Mi padre. Al cual yo no conocía y yo al nacer estuve destinado a estar en el cielo, pero mi sed de poder, mi egoísmo y por ser quién decidí ser. Fue cuando me desterraron y me destinaron al quinto infierno.

—Edward —reaccioné cuando la voz de Isabella me llamó, al parecer me había hundido en mis cavilaciones—. Edward, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento. Me quedé pensando. Y no Swan, no todos podemos estar con Él. No soy quién tú crees.

—Yo no creo nada de ti, Edward. En realidad no sé cómo eres, así que no puedo juzgarte.

—Swan, no sabes lo que dices, caerás en mis redes eso te lo puedo asegurar —mi voz se volvió sedosa y totalmente seductiva, tenía que empezar en cuanto antes si quería largarme de aquí—. Te haré rogar y no será por dolor, será por placer. Cuando descubras lo que hace mi lengua sobre tus labios, sabrás qué también lo podré hacer sobre tu sexo. Que mis dedos así como tocan el piano y arrancan notas de sensualidad, tocarán tu cuerpo arrancando gemidos, jadeos y gritos. Entenderás que me enterraré tanto en ti que no encontrarás el aire suficiente y que tus fluidos serán para mí y sólo para mí —susurré sobre su oído y después me alejé bruscamente de ella.

Le di la espalda y respiré profundamente, no sabía por qué había dicho todo eso, aunque me había excitado de sobremanera, los pantalones me apretaban y deseaba arrancarme toda la ropa por el repentino calor que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Después de unos minutos, me giré, esperando a que no estuviera allí y que hubiera salido corriendo ante mis intenciones para con ella.

Pero no, Swan no reaccionó como yo esperaba. Seguía sentada pero todo su rostro estaba cubierto por un suave color borgoña y se mordía el labio. ¿Había algo más sexy en una mujer? ¡Joder! Swan, reacciona de forma normal y sal corriendo, hazme perseguirte, someterte, y secuestrarte para mí propio placer. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?

— ¿De verdad harías eso, Edward? —su voz salió como un susurro ronco—. Sería tu juguete, sólo para placer sexual. Sólo sería una ilusa que creerá en ti.

—Sí, realmente eso serías —sus palabras me habían dejado desconcertado, nunca me había esperado que me contestara de esa manera y mucho menos con tal sinceridad.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? —me retó con la mirada y se acercó peligrosamente a mí. ¡Vaya! Ahora Isabella Swan era una mujer aventada.

—No eres de mi tipo, no aún.

— ¿Cuál es tu tipo? ¿Rubias, esqueléticas y con pechos y nalgas abundantes que rayen en lo vulgar? —la miré enarcando una ceja. ¿Era yo o ella tenía celos?

—No, me gustan las castañas, con curvas y nalgas bien formadas. Eso me encanta, ¿algún problema?

Su intenso rubor subió a sus mejillas. Sí, era parte de mi juego. Tenía que llevarla a la perdición, tenía que hacer que me deseara, dejar que mi encanto la cubriera para poder decir la verdad y que ella aceptara sin ningún problema y así llevarme su alma.

—No, ninguno. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho, entonces?

—Porque hasta ahorita no parecías humana. Eras más bien como una monja —me estremecí tan sólo de pensarlo, a lo que ella respondió con una risa algo tímida—. Yo quiero una mujer sensual, atrevida, que todos deseen tomarla de la forma más primitiva pero que no se acerquen a ella por miedo a mí. Eso es lo que quiero. Una mujer inalcanzable para todos menos para mí.

—Exiges demasiado, Edward.

—No, exijo lo que merezco. Eso es todo. No más ni menos.

—Eres un egocéntrico. Tú crees que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor —replicó totalmente enojada.

¡Wow! La niña además de monja era bipolar. Y sí, todo el mundo giraba en torno a mí.

—Sí, pues así es. Todo el jodido mundo gira en torno a mí. Para ti sólo soy un imbécil niño rico con caprichos millonarios. Y no tienes ni una puta idea de quién soy. Te dije y lo juro; caerás ante mis encantos y cuando te des cuenta de quién soy, querrás escapar. Pero te voy a decir algo, no vas a poder, estarás tan metida en mi mundo, que aceptarás cualquier salida que te dé.

—No, no lo harás, por eso me protege Jasper.

Me empecé a reír en cuanto la escuché.

— ¿De verdad crees que Jasper te va a salvar? ¿Qué ese idiota lo hará?

—Sí, sí lo hará; porque él es… —repentinamente se calló y bajó la mirada. Pobre niña ingenua, como si yo no supiera quién es en realidad Jasper.

— ¿Qué es Jasper? ¿Un superhéroe de historieta? ¿El príncipe azul de un puto cuento de hadas? ¿O qué es?

Densas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y negó con la cabeza alejándose paso a paso de mí.

* * *

(1) Una rusalka es una súcubo o sirena que seduce a los hombres mediante su canto y los ahoga después de llevarlos a su vivienda.

¿Qué les pareció? Este medio demonio mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones con Bella y ella, guardadito se lo tenía. Trataré de convencer a Nikky para que me pase el siguiente capítulo pronto.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autora: Nikky Valencia, FFAD**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

**Capítulo siete.**

Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Isabella y en cambio a Edward, parecía no afectarle. Solo estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, mirándola, analizándola, tratándola con la mente. No entendía el por qué de su reacción, pero seguía ahí, paciente y esperando. Quería estar ahí viéndola llorar.

Algo en su interior se removió intranquilo y sin saber cómo, se encontró tomando una de sus lágrimas con el pulgar para después llevársela a la boca. El sabor que llegó a su mente fue el éxtasis total, la perfecta combinación entre lo dulce y lo salado. El sabor de su dolor y su desesperación, había algo que lo volvía loco, el sabor de lo maligno, del poder, de la sexualidad. Todo aquello que Isabella resguardaba en su interior, lejos de la mirada indiscreta de quienes la rodeaban. Edward sonrió para sus adentros con verdadera lujuria, adivinando lo que podría avecinarse.

Isabella ya no lloraba ahora simplemente analizaba, había algo en Edward que solo llamaba a esa perra interna a resurgir, a volver a aquel estilo de cuero, pantalones entallados, noches de sexo, alcohol, fiesta, peleas, despilfarros. Esa Isabella que se atrevió a participar en una orgía, la que ingresó más de una vez a un hospital de mala muerte por sus sobredosis de alcohol. Isabella Swan, la que cada motel y hotel tenía su huella. Isabella Swan, que tenía a todos girando a su alrededor…

— ¿Acaso me pusiste atención? _—_La suave y aterciopelada voz de Edward la regresó a la vida, esa voz que despertaba su instinto sexual, a su animal interior. Ella negó con la cabeza y solo lo miró, pidiendo con la mirada que le explicara lo que había dicho_—_. Decía que tienes un sabor muy particular. Tus lágrimas son el perfecto equilibrio del sabor. Un sabor que solo pocas tienen…

Ahí de nuevo perdió el hilo de la conversación, solo se concentró en los ojos jade que la miraban, era como si trataran de diseccionarla e inspeccionar cada parte de ella, su mirada que parecía desgarrar su alma, la mirada del infierno. Solo recordaba a alguien con una mirada parecida a la de Edward, le recordaba a Demetri.

— ¿Conoces a Demetri? _—_Repentinamente interrumpió su monologo.

Edward enarcó una ceja, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si me dices algo más acerca de él, probablemente, te diría algo.

—No, no lo recuerdo muy bien. No lo sé, fue una época muy… amm…

— ¿Acaso una época de rebeldía? _—_Edward sonreía burlonamente. Ya empezaba a entender su personalidad ortodoxa.

—No, no Edward. No hay ninguna rebeldía en mí. _—_Isabella mentía, Edward lo intuía. Hace tanto que no mentía, pero se sentía tan bien. Algo dentro de ella se liberó_—_. Solo fue una época difícil.

—Claro. Pero si no me dices nada de este tal Demetri, no sé si lo conozca. _—_La tensión que emanaba su cuerpo podía sentirse a kilómetros. Claro que lo conocía ese hijo de puta, le había quitado el trofeo supremo: la virginidad.

—Solo recuerdo que llegó un día de la nada, así como tú y de pronto igual desapareció. ¿Harás lo mismo? _—__No, no sólo fue eso Isabella, y lo sabes. Con él hiciste las locuras más grandes, con él te entregaste sin importar nada, no sentiste nada, solo por el jodido mariscal de campo que te decepcionó con el tamaño de su arsenal, era tan pequeño que casi lloras de la risa. No mientas, Isabella, no lo hagas. Tú no eres así._

— ¿Hacer qué, Isabella? _—_Joder, sus bragas se empezaban a humedecer cada vez más, la forma en que él pronunciaba su nombre era demoniaca, acariciaba su nombre, era una copulación con su nombre _¡Basta, Isabella! Deja de parecer una estúpida adolescente hormonal que se moja con la mención de su nombre. ¡Oh, vamos! Es un dios nórdico, que le hago los favores que guste. Su voz es sexo, y quiero que… ¡YA! Pareces ramera. ¡Sí! Pero a él ni siquiera le cobraría. _Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejarse de esa lucha interna y bajó la mirada.

—Pues, el irte así de la nada. _—_Ella se encogió de hombros, sin esperar una respuesta sincera.

—No. _—_El tono de su voz la hizo estremecerse, había tanta seguridad que por un momento le creyó. Pero recordó cuando Demetri le dijo lo mismo y aún así, la dejó con el corazón destrozado, después de su propuesta.

—No te creo _—_lo miró con ansias locas de amarrarlo a ella y nunca dejarlo a ir, quería a ese hombre para ella y si para eso tendría que regresar a sus épocas donde no había límites, lo haría.

Pero a Isabella se le olvidaba un pequeño detalle. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Jasper? ¿Dónde quedaba Jasper en toda esta historia? ¿Por qué con Edward nunca se acordaba del querido ángel que según ocupaba sus pensamientos? Isabella en ese momento no sabía ni quién era Jasper, solo tenía a ese hombre digno de ser dueño del Olimpo.

—No lo hagas, no me importa. Vine aquí por algo, no me iré sin eso. _—_Edward se encogió de hombros y dio la media vuelta alejándose de ella, perdiéndose en la densidad del bosque sin ni siquiera decir adiós.

Isabella se quedó ahí parada y mirando como una idiota ese andar felino, elegante y letal. Varios minutos después, se liberó de ese fatídico encanto y mágicamente recordó a Jasper. Jasper y su dulce sonrisa. Jasper y su aliento glorioso. Jasper y sus ojos color miel. Jasper y su santidad. De pronto en su interior se removió ante la palabra santidad, no, no quería santidad. Quería fuego, pasión, dolor, sadismo, quería sentir y ser sentida. Quería probar y ser probada. Quería tocar y ser tocada. Quería jadear, rasguñar, gemir, succionar, quería serlo todo.

Y de la nada la tierna imagen de Jasper fue reemplazada por la de Edward, por aquel ser misterioso que parecía decir más de lo que debía y, que al mismo tiempo, no te decía lo que necesitabas saber. Edward y su intensa mirada jade, que parecía desnudarte. Edward y su rostro cincelado por los mismísimos dioses. Aquel ser que le prometía todo lo que ella quería, ese patán, hijo de puta que no era un caballero, que era un estúpido niño rico_, _el que mojaba las bragas con sólo decir el nombre de alguien. Sí, sí… Edward el hombre mortal y fatídico. Aquel con quien tenías dos opciones, morir o ser su juguete sexual. El bad boy del lugar pero no como los chicos estúpidos que por escuchar Helloween, Crucified Barbara, Metallica y Kiss ya se creían lo más rudo del lugar. Él era un verdadero bad boy, él que su personalidad oscura te arrastra a una espiral sin fin, que destruye tu vida, al que no le importas un día y al otro te asfixia de cariño. Él que te hace gritar cada vez que te folla. Sí, eso quería Isabella. La niña sosa de Forks se convertiría en la puta más grande con tal de tener a ese hombre.

.

.

.

Jasper paseaba de un lado a otro como todo un guardia suizo, paraba dos minutos y reanudaba su marcha, pasaban de las once de la noche e Isabella no había llamado ni llegado a su casa. _No, no, no, ella no puede estar con Anthony, ella seguirá su conciencia tan pura y buena, Isabella es una niña buena, se respeta. Se respeta tanto que aún sigue conservando su virtud. Sí, por supuesto, Bella sólo quiere lo mejor para el mundo y su virtud es lo más importante. ¡Qué idiota eres Jasper! Ella está bien, deja de sobreactuar. Todo va a estar totalmente bien. _Que equivocado estaba Jasper, mientras él se comía las uñas de nervios, Isabella planeaba la estrategia perfecta para atraer al chico malo a sus redes. Ella lo quería comiendo de su mano.

Después de la una y media de la mañana, Isabella apareció en su casa, a Charlie no le dio ninguna explicación al contrario sólo le dijo: —_Salí, deja de molestar Charlie, ya soy grande y puedo cuidarme_—_. _A su padre no le gustó para nada lo que dijo, esa contestación le asustó, recordaba el oscuro pasado que perseguía a su hija, ese que tanto le costó ocultar, que tanto le costó para que muchos cerraran la boca pero por temor a molestarla mejor se quedó callado y solo asintió, para mostrarle que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que tal vez él solo sobreactuaba.

Cuando llegó a su habitación aventó las llaves sobre el escritorio y se aventó a la cama sin percatarse que Jasper estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando el extraño comportamiento que estaba presentado, por todos lados busco aquello que indicará que Anthony había plantado su semilla pero no había ni rastro, por un lado suspiro aliviado pero por otro se temió lo peor. Si Anthony, era quien le habían dicho, era capaz de esconder todo vestigio de que él hubiera poseído el cuerpo de alguien. Le dio pavor de tan sólo pensarlo. Se situó a su lado y de la nada empezó a sentir unos celos terribles, olía a demonio, el azufre estaba ahí.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó con una aparente voz calmada aunque sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados.

— ¿Acaso te importa? —Isabella se sorprendió de que Jasper estuviera ahí, siempre estaba ahí en su cuarto pero no hasta tarde—. Además… ¿Qué haces aquí, Jasper?

Las palabras que le dedicaba eran dardos envenenados, nunca se esperó una actitud así, no de ella. _¿Acaso sería lo mismo que con María? No, no podría ser. Bella es muy diferente a María. María era una mujer fría, insensible, ególatra, vanidosa, superficial; y Bella es cálida, tierna, amable, dulce, sincera, bonita, inteligente… Jasper al principio fue así con María, recuérdalo. Ella prometió amarte, juró ir contigo hasta el fin del mundo, hacerlo todo por ti y en la primera de cambio se olvidó de ti. _Jasper borró rápidamente esos pensamientos y se concentró en Isabella que lo miraba algo hastiada. Esa no era su Bella, esa desconocida había tomado el frágil cuerpo de su inocente Bella.

—Estoy aquí porque me preocupas, Bella. Nunca habías desaparecido por tanto tiempo.

—Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí. Estoy bien, ya te puedes ir. —Bella le hizo una señal con su mano para indicarle que se fuera y Jasper solo bajo la cabeza en señal de rendición. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Isabella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el plan que había trazado era perfecto. No tenía ninguna falla, estaba diseñado para que Edward cayera en sus redes. ¡Pobre, niña tonta e ingenua! Ella era la que caía en las redes de Edward, caía en un tornado sin fin que sólo tomaba más y más fuerza cada que ella le entregaba algo de sí misma. Ni siquiera le importaba Jasper, ni verlo. No quería ni saber de él. No por el momento.

Se sentía cansada aunque satisfecha, todo lo que planeaba era perfecto, aquel ser perfecto caería a sus pies, sus pensamientos se convirtieron en espirales de sueños brumosos, hundiéndola en el confort, en el mundo onírico donde sus fantasías regresaban y se apoderaban de ella de una forma deliciosa.

A los cuarenta y cinco minutos exacto, su celular vibró, inmediatamente se despertó. Miró el celular, un mensaje de un número desconocido. Lo abrió y se sorprendió de que fuera Edward. Por primera vez, se alegró de tener el sueño muy ligero.

_**Yo sé que te desperté, y tal vez me quieras golpear por irrumpir en tu tan inocente sueño pero gracias por la plática, fue muy interesante y reveladora. E.C **_

_**P.D: Aún tengo el sabor de tus lágrimas en mi paladar y el olor en las yemas de mis dedos, eres exquisita, quiero probarte.**_

_¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¿Cómo hace para tenerme toda mojada con tan sólo unas palabras? A este hombre le dieron clases de seducción o es un ángel que ha sido enviado desde el mismo infierno a seducir a cuanta alma se encuentre. ¡Coño! La temperatura aquí subió, parezco adolescente hormonal con este hombre. Pero… es que está para hacerle un favor y darle las gracias. ¡Isabella, detente! No es nada del otro mundo. Pero claro que sí y conciencia ¡cállate, estúpida! No ayudas en mucho. ¡Basta, Isabella! Para él no eres más que una niñata sin gracia alguna. Pero pronto sabrá las gracias que puedo hacer. _

.

.

.

Edward sabía lo que estaba pasando con Isabella, su influjo poco a poco estaba llegando a ella, esa lujuria que sólo un demonio podía llegar a provocar, el deseo enfermizo, las ganas obsesivas, la sed insoportable que sólo un demonio era capaz de mitigar. Sí, Edward oficialmente había empezado con su juego y no habría Dios que lo parara. Ni Aro en persona y con toda su legión, lo pararía. La semilla del demonio ya estaba en ella gracias a Demetri, lo único que había hecho bien al parecer.

Su celular sonó a los cinco minutos, sabía que era ella, nadie más sabía del número, lo había comprado unas horas antes… solo ella sabía de ese nuevo número, Jessica no estaría inmiscuida aquí, no sabría nada.

_**¿Cómo es que tienes mi número? Digo, es genial pero no recuerdo el habértelo dado. Isabella.**_

_**P.D: Edward, no tientes tu suerte, a veces los sueños se hacen realidad de una manera absoluta e indescifrable, tal vez te de algo más que mi sabor.**_

La niña también sabía jugar, Edward no contaba con eso. Lo único que tenía a su favor y, sin saberlo, es que Isabella ya era un alma corrompida bajo un velo de falsa santidad, Isabella había sido elegida mucho antes de nacer para ocupar lugares privilegiados en el infierno, eso no lo sabía Edward, pero le gustaba su alma indómita. Edward empezaba a tener emociones humanas que no había notado, ¿acaso era amor? ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión? ¿Qué era? Aún estaban en el fondo del corazón de Edward pero cada vez iban tomando más fuerza y no lo dejaban concentrarse, solían nublar su razón, tomando otra forma. Otros sentimientos querían entrar en él pero al momento su alma demoniaca, febril y retorcida estaba ganando aquella partida de ajedrez.

Los rápidos y suaves golpecillos en la puerta, lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Rápidamente se levantó y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una muy pálida Esme en el corredor. Se lanzó directamente a sus brazos y la trató de consolar, la llevó a su cama y ahí empezó a preguntarle el por qué de su estado tan fantasmal.

— ¿Qué pasa, Esme? ¿Es qué alguien te ha hecho daño? —La voz de Edward iba en crescendo, mataría al cerdo mal nacido que le había hecho daño a Esme. La única persona por la cual su alma había perdido la batalla, mostraba sus sentimientos y no sabía por qué. Ni uno ni otro se imaginaba a que grado estaban unidos.

—No, es que hay alguien abajo que exige verte y me amenazó si no te avisaba de inmediato que quería hablar contigo.

Edward tensó su cuerpo y apretó los puños, no entendía el por qué de sus reacciones con ella pero sentía que había algo en ella que le recordaba ciertos momentos de su niñez, Esme y su dulce sonrisa que siempre esperaba a Edward, que en horas se lo había ganado. Sí, Esme Platt que amaba a aquel hombretón y sin saber por qué, aquel que solo quería proteger pero por fines muy distintos de los que le habían dicho. Esme quien se volvía loca por ese hombre de cabello cobrizo.

— ¿Quién es, Esme? ¿Lo conozco? —Edward estaba desesperado, el color no regresaba al rostro de Esme y no quería que la sangre corriera enfrente de ella.

—Es… es… —Esme tartamudeaba a causa de la conmoción— Es Jasper, el joven que vino la tarde de ayer.

Edward rápidamente se levantó y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Jasper.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Edward estaba demasiado enojado y Jasper lo sabía, sentía el poder emanar de él y ahí supo que Edward no era un rey, ángel o demonio normal. No, él estaba destinado para algo mucho más grande—. Te dije algo, Jasper. ¿Qué coño quieres?

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Isabella? ¿Qué le dijiste? —Jasper empezó a pasear de un lado a otro y Edward simplemente se sentó en el sofá y miró a Jasper entre la diversión y el enojo—. ¿Por qué no se comporta como antes? Entiende, ¡ella no es para ti!

— ¿Ah no? ¿Estás seguro? Porque por ella estoy aquí, Jasper y lo sabes muy bien. Entiende que, mientras más tengas esos sentimientos repulsivos, más la vas a perder. La acabas de dejar sola cuando debiste preocuparte y redimirla. La dejaste con sus ideas subversivas y algo ortodoxas. Sabes que la ganaré y no tendrás ninguna oportunidad para poder quitármela. Ella está destinada a pertenecer a mi bajo mundo, a ser una de mis amantes. A ser una cortesana. Y yo, yo estoy destinado a ser un demonio completo. Además…

Edward ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración cuando un potente puño se había impactado en su pómulo izquierdo, Jasper se había salido de control. Edward lo agarró por las muñecas y lo aventó a la pared contraria, con una velocidad sobrehumana lo agarró por las solapas del abrigo y acercó su rostro hasta quedar a milímetros del rostro de Jasper.

—No, no, no, Jasper. Nunca trates de luchar con alguien como yo. No ganarás. ¿O es que no te han enseñado modales? —Edward tenía una mueca cínica y repentinamente se vio volando por los aires hasta impactar cerca del rellano de las escaleras.

Jasper se puso sobre él y se puso a asestar puñetazos en la cara de Edward. Esme bajaba por los escalones asustada a causa de los ruidos que se escuchaban, cuando vio como Edward era golpeado y Jasper parecía tener una furia incontrolable.

— ¡Paren, por favor! ¡Deja a Edward en paz! ¡Ya, déjalo! —Esme estaba desesperada y no sabía qué hacer para separarlos.

Edward logró zafarse y aventó a Jasper lejos. Cuando se disponía a atacarlo nuevamente, Esme lo agarró por las muñecas y lo miró a la cara con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

— ¡Edward, por favor, para! —Esme rogaba a todos los cielos porque este niño parara su furia animal.

—Sí, Edward, hazle caso a tu niñera. —Jasper sonreía burlonamente, tratando de provocar a Edward.

El aludido casi avienta a Esme, pero paró cuando escuchó una voz que dejó helada la sangre en sus venas, a Jasper lo hizo bajar la cabeza y a Esme la hizo empalidecer.

— ¡Basta, Jasper! —El grito potente hizo que los tres se congelaran en su lugar.

Edward y Esme giraron en redondo minutos después de que su conmoción pasara…

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Carlisle…

* * *

Nos habíamos tardado, pero ya estoy presionando a Nikky (quien estuvo enferma y, por si fuera poco, le formatearon el computador, perdiendo tooooodos los archivos que tenía, incluido los capítulos de esta historia) para que nos de pronto más de este ¿trío?

¿Qué les pareció? Nuestra Belli Bells quiere volver...


	8. Chapter 8

Escrito por Nikky Valencia

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

—Buenas noches, Anthony —Carlisle posó su mirada sobre Edward sin ni siquiera reparar en la presencia de Esme en el cuarto.

—Podría decir que es un placer verte, pero no es así. —Edward sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Esme, sin embargo, estaba cerca del desmayo. No podía creer que justamente él —su némesis de juventud—, estuviera ahí. Ahogó un jadeo y lentamente empezó a retroceder para escapar de ese lugar; el aire le faltaba y ya empezaba a marearse, tenía ganas de gritarle pero no podía, simplemente los sonidos no se formaban, no acudían y no salían. Pero no, no podía ni debía hacerlo, no era bueno que Anthony se enterara de la verdad y menos porque después de todo había sido culpa de ella.

Si tan sólo no hubiera sucumbido a los encantos de Aro… si tan sólo no hubiera escogido el camino fácil… pero la tentación había sido tan deliciosa y placentera, tan pasional que su cuerpo reaccionó ante los recuerdos que golpeaban constantemente su mente. Se relamió internamente.

— ¡Esme! ¡Esme! —La voz de Edward parecía tan lejana y Esme poco a poco fue despertando de su aletargamiento, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y enfocó su vista al rostro de Edward sintiendo como el rubor teñía sus mejillas.

—Lo siento —murmuró apenada. Edward la miró con desconcierto y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? —La voz de Edward sonaba forzada y su cuerpo estaba totalmente en tensión. Su mirada estaba ferozmente fija sobre los hombres que estaban frente a él.

Pero al parecer, era el único en tensión porque Jasper lo miraba de forma satírica y Carlisle, en realidad no lo miraba, sólo tenía ojos para Esme; no la había notado antes pero ahora parada detrás de Edward y con esa voz cantarina, era imposible prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella. Ya no le importaba a lo que venía, ni le importaba que tuviera que hablar con Edward. No. Lo único que de verdad importaba era que Esme lo viera y volviera a hablar, que endulzara sus sentidos. Tuvo a bien cuidar que su rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción por aquella mujer que al parecer, cuidaba de ese demonio. La mirada que Esme le dirigía a Edward, estaba matando a Carlisle, era amor puro, él lo sabía muy bien.

Al parecer su mirada sobre Esme fue tan intensa que logró que ella volteara y posara sus ojos en él, su cara empalideció un poco e inmediatamente se ruborizó. Carlisle se quedó sin aire, aquel sonrojo lo hacía hiperventilar. Lo hacía recordar y él no quería. No debía.

Esme notó la lucha interna que mantenía Carlisle, lo supo en el instante que se vieron directo a los ojos. Si había algo que ella conociera bien sobre aquél ángel que estaba con esa expresión impasible, es que sus ojos eran una puerta directa a sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Y justo en ese momento eran más expresivos que nunca. Era una curiosa mezcla entre angustia, asombro, anhelo y algo que no supo identificar, o al menos no quiso.

Bruscamente bajó la cabeza regañándose por caer de nuevo embelesada por los rasgos perfectos que tenía Carlisle, sus manos empezaron a picar al recordar la suavidad que tenía su piel, apretó los puños y se maldijo por estar reviviendo de nuevo esos recuerdos. Quería salir de ahí, se sentía asfixiada. Repentinamente recordó la pregunta que le había formulado Edward, y aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención. Edward giró su cabeza lentamente y enarcó una ceja en una muda pregunta.

—Te dejaré a solas con ellos, si necesitas cualquier cosa sólo me hablas —susurró tan bajito como pudo apretando su mano suavemente para darle a entender que se cuidara, Edward sólo asintió.

Dio media vuelta apresurándose a salir de ese lugar pensando que había salido bien librada de aquella tensa situación. Cantó victoria muy pronto porque nuevamente escuchó esa voz que estremecía todo su cuerpo.

— ¿No vas a presentar a tu acompañante, Edward? —La voz de Carlisle destilaba odio puro. Fue más de lo que Esme pudo soportar, si tan sólo supiera con quien se estaba enfrentando se tragaría sus palabras. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y giró para encarar a Carlisle dispuesta a contestarle cuando Edward se le adelantó.

—Sinceramente, Carlisle, no creo que a ella le guste conocer a alimañas. —Edward se escuchaba burlón y sibilante.

—Entonces no entiendo cómo es que te habla.

—Porque al contrario que tú, no soy tan idiota como para tratarla mal.

Esme y Carlisle se pusieron pálidos ante el comentario de Edward. Carlisle sudaba frío pensando que había algo que supiera sobre él y que pudiera usar en su contra. Esme, estaba aterrada, no sabía si había leído sus pensamientos. Oh sí, Esme sabía que eran todos y cada uno de ellos. Sabía que estaba en medio de una lucha entre el bien y el mal. Cielo e infierno en una sola habitación. No había alas, pero al menos Jasper era un ángel, Edward un ángel que también era un medio demonio y Carlisle era un arcángel.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Edward? —La pregunta surgió sin siquiera pensarlo, su voz era débil y susurrante pero se impuso en el denso silencio que se había implantado después de lo que dijera Edward.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y sonrió burlonamente mirando a Carlisle.

—A que nuestro querido Carlisle no tiene modales y que me di cuenta de que te estuvo ignorando todo el tiempo. Se supone que ustedes si tienen educación ¿no, Carlisle?

—Los tenemos, Edward, no somos como ustedes. Pero si soy sincero, no la noté porque es insignificante, es… nadie. —A Carlisle le dolían todas las palabras que salían de su boca y para Esme, eran como dagas al corazón, casi las mismas que le dijo cuando...— Tal vez esté como tu nana, pero no tengo las ganas de mezclarme con alguien de tan baja clase. —Para enfatizar sus palabras, la vio de arriba abajo con desprecio.

Esme no podía creer aquello que había dicho Carlisle y enterró su rostro entre sus manos tragando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, acallando los sollozos que estaban atorados en su garganta y tratando de guardar sus emociones en lo más recóndito de su alma.

—Eres tan despreciable, Carlisle. Demasiado rastrero. —Edward escupió las palabras, dándose cuenta de la reacción de Esme se acercó a ella y abrazó su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, donde Esme por fin rompí en llanto.

A pesar de los años que Edward tenía y su entrenamiento como medio demonio, no pudo disfrutar de las lágrimas que Esme derramaba, había algo en su interior que se lo impedía. No lo entendía pero tampoco quería analizarlo.

—Sólo estoy siendo sincero, Edward. Tu querida nana, es un cero a la izquierda y lo sabes.

—No lo es. El cero a la izquierda aquí eres tú, Carlisle. No sabía que necesitabas lastimar a la gente para acrecentar tu asquerosa gracia. —Edward separó a Esme y le dio un beso en la coronilla—. Ve a descansar, Esme. No tienes necesidad de escuchar tanta mierda de un cabrón que se cree Dios.

Carlisle de pronto vio todo rojo y no supo si fue por esa muestra de afecto que Edward le prodigó a Esme o por su inusitada frescura al momento de decir que se creía Dios. Sentía como su sangre hervía a través de todas sus venas, sus puños se apretaron y antes de que pudiera evitarlo se encontró golpeando a Edward en la mandíbula lanzándolo hasta la pared. Quería volver a golpearlo pero un par de brazos lo sostenían por detrás, giró a ver quién era y jadeo sorprendido de ver a Jasper, quien lo observaba con rabia.

Todos pusieron su atención en Jasper, habían olvidado que el chico igual estaba ahí, rápidamente los ánimos se volvieron a calmar y antes de que alguno de ellos hiciera algo, Esme se acercó a Edward para revisar su mandíbula. Pasó sus dedos con suavidad en la zona donde el puño de Carlisle se había depositado, una rabia demasiado conocida se apoderó de Esme dándole el valor para hablar sobre los sollozos que aún reprimía.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a Edward. Te lo advierto, déjalo en paz. No lo vuelvas a tocar, hijo de puta.

Carlisle se quedó anonadado ante las palabras de Esme, veía la rabia refulgir en sus ojos. Estaba paralizado, no se le ocurrió que responder. Esme, en cambio, quería matar al grandísimo cabrón que tenía en frente, no había cambiado, era igual que hace años. Y para su pesar aún seguía suspirando por aquellos rasgos. La tensión se rompió con la repentina carcajada de Edward. Esme reaccionó y regresó su vista a Edward.

—Lo siento, pero que te humille así una mujer es demasiado divertido. —Se encogió de hombros, mirando a Esme. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez entendía por qué sentía empatía por Esme. Sería un excelente demonio. Una excelente reina.

— ¿Y qué te defienda una mujer no es humillante, Edward? —Jasper respondió secamente, notando que la tensión de Carlisle iba en aumento y que sería capaz de volver a golpear a Edward, aunque la verdad se moría de ganas de verlo.

—No, la verdad no. Es gratificante, por lo menos yo tengo a alguien y, próximamente a Bella, Jasper.

Jasper se puso lívido y apretó los puños, ahora quien lo golpearía sería él y no tendría compasión. No pararía hasta que viera su jodida cara llena de sangre. Empezó a caminar hacia Edward cuando un brazo lo detuvo.

—Es suficiente, Jasper. No hay necesidad de montar otra escenita. A eso no vine, ni tampoco tú. —Carlisle había recuperado la calma y parecía que había pensado mejor las cosas.

—Sé a lo que vinieron. Y mi respuesta es no. No voy a negociar, no voy a parar, no. Ella va a ser mía, le pese a quien le pase.

—Y yo te ayudaré, Edward. —La voz de Esme surgió logrando que de nuevo se paralizarán—. Sé que hablan de Bella, y yo me comprometo a ayudarte para que ella esté contigo. Quiero que esté contigo antes que con algún idiota como ellos.

—¡CALLATE, ESTÚPIDA! —El grito de Jasper sobresaltó a todo el mundo—. No tienes ni una jodida idea en lo que quieres ayudar.

Esme soltó una seca carcajada y enarcó una ceja, gesto que Edward hacía y que lo hacía parecer horriblemente a ella.

—Tal vez no, niñato mimado. Pero prefiero que Bella esté con Edward que a un estúpido patán como tú, que le gritas a una mujer que ni siquiera conoces realmente. Sólo di mi opinión y mi promesa, ambas las sostengo.

Edward la observaba admirado, vaya que era una mujer de armas tomar. Cada vez le caía mejor, sería excelente demonio, tal vez, después la podría convencer de unirse a él. Era admirable que aún con su figura de muñequita tuviera la fuerza para imponerse sobre un ángel y un arcángel. Aunque no lo supiera, claro está, pero aún así tenía esa fuerza para hacerlo. Su cuerpo tan delicado era sólo una pantalla para esconder toda esa fiera que llevaba dentro. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué lo apoyaba como madre abnegada y mucho menos que fuera capaz de ayudar a Edward con sus planes para engatusar a Isabella.

—No, de verdad no lo sabes. —Carlisle susurró, atrayendo la atención de todos a su persona—. No tienes ni la más mínima idea en el círculo vicioso en el que te meterás. No podrás salir de ahí.

—Lo dices como si fuera el infierno. —Esme le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, y se dio cuenta que en realidad Carlisle nunca le había dicho que era en realidad pero ella lo sabía gracias a Aro. Él tampoco había sido muy honesto pero al menos, le dijo que era, gracias a su naturaleza presuntuosa y vanidosa.

—Ya la escucharon, me quiere ayudar y yo no la detendré. Ella es libre de hacer y deshacer como se le dé la maldita gana. —Edward se había recargado sobre una columna, su actitud despreocupada alertó a Carlisle y mucho más cuando observó la casi imperceptible sonrisa triunfante que Edward tenía.

—No serías tan vil, Edward. Eso es demasiado bajo hasta para ti.

Edward se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia a lo que decía Carlisle, sonriendo ampliamente y vio a Esme que estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como si en realidad supiera a donde se metía y sin embargo, lo deseará con todas sus fuerzas.

—Esme, ¿podrías dejarnos, sólo un momento? Quiero aclarar un punto con ellos.

Esme asintió y se alejó rápidamente de ahí, antes de que a alguno de aquellos tres se le ocurriera que era mejor tenerla de testigo. Sabía lo que se avecinaba. Una negociación, una negación, una guerra de las grandes. Tal como vaticinaba la profecía. Sabía parte de la profecía, nunca la dejaron que escuchará todo lo que decía. O más bien, ella no la escuchó completa porque no había tenido tiempo y no quería arriesgarse a que la descubrieran en el momento en el que Siobhan le cantaba su mejor profecía a Aro. Aunque después de eso, Aro no había sido el mismo, Esme no quiso seguir escuchando. Pero sabía que todos los reinos del infierno y cielo estaban involucrados. Y que Isabella era la actriz principal de esa profecía que se le antojaba aterradora. Pero de algo estaba segura, sólo Aro, Siobhan y ella sabían de la existencia de esa profecía. Aro había tenido cuidado de mantenerla en secreto, convirtiendo a Siobhan en la profeta de los infiernos. Esme se estremeció tan sólo de recordar aquello.

"_Dentro de dos décadas, en la Tierra se alzara la reina absoluta de los avernos, será la más poderosa de los demonios. Nada ni nadie podrá detenerla en su camino en la grandeza. Habrá obstáculos y quienes quieran impedirlo pero siempre ella vencerá…"_

Y la profecía seguía, era muy larga según lo que recordaba Esme pero ahora que la analizaba, sabía que Isabella estaba destinada a aquella profecía. La vena demoniaca que Esme tenía le impulsaba a que ayudara a Anthony para lograr su cometido y para que Isabella gobernará como la suma monarca.

.

.

.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Edward encaró a Jasper y Carlisle. Ambos estaban furiosos, eso lo divertía. Era tan placentero ver como dos ángeles se enojaban, alimentaban el alma de un demonio.

—Los escucho, señores. —Carlisle ni Jasper entendían el cambio de actitud de Edward pero sólo asintieron.

—Danos a Isabella, déjala ir. No la persigas, no la protejas, aléjate de ella. —Jasper respondió inmediatamente sin pararse a pensar lo que diría Carlisle.

—Eso lo dudo seriamente. No lo haré, y Carlisle lo sabe así que no entiendo qué vienen a negociar si no les daré lo que quieren. ¿Acaso quieren vida por vida? Pensé que la época sanguinaria de los ángeles, ya había acabado.

—Y así es, Anthony. Eso es sólo una mancha entre la historia de los ancestros.

— ¿Ancestros, Carlisle? ¿En serio? Si no mal recuerdo, tú estuviste ahí. Eso fue hace 150 años. Y si no recuerdo en su asquerosa y podrida Biblia está el Ángel Exterminador, el que acabó con todo un pueblo y sólo por un capricho de tu querido señor.

—Eso no es algo que te importe, Anthony. Sólo vine a decir que dejes a Isabella en paz, no te la lleves, sólo déjala aquí. Y dile a tus hermanos que hagan lo mismo. De Aro me encargo yo.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? Últimamente, las cosas han estado interesantes por aquí, tanto vicio, nos excita. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el Mesías que tanto prometían para estos tiempos?

—Anthony, no te preocupes, ya llegará. —Jasper susurró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, al mismo tiempo que el Anticristo.

Jasper y Carlisle se pusieron muy pálidos y Edward se rió de muy buena gana. Al parecer alguien no les pasaba los memorándums a los ángeles. Todos, o al menos en el infierno, sabían que el día en que llegará el Mesías, llegaría también el Anticristo y nada podrían hacer contra ello. Sólo que no sabían cuándo y quiénes los engendrarían.

—Eso no es cierto. Mientes. —Jasper rompió el corto silencio que se apoderó de ellos.

—No lo hago, Jazzy. Al parecer, a ustedes no les pasan memorándums. En mi reino ya todo el mundo lo sabe. Aún tratamos de saber quiénes serán los padres de nuestro niño prodigio.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Anthony. Seríamos los primeros en saber. —Carlisle estaba enojado, ¡vaya que lo estaba! Él nunca permitiría que el Salvador del mundo llegara al mismo tiempo que aquella abominación. Sería antinatural—. A eso no venimos. Sólo diles a tus hermanos, si no quieres que se desate una guerra.

—Pensé que ya habíamos pasado el punto donde los ángeles ya no eran sanguinarios. ¿En serio, Carlisle? ¿Sólo por algunos humanos iniciarán una guerra?

Carlisle asintió.

—Lo que sea con tal de salvarlos. —Fue su seca respuesta, giró hacia Jasper y lo miró con intensidad haciendo que el ángel se estremeciera—. Te necesitamos allá arriba por unos días, será rápido.

Jasper asintió, dentro de él sintió cómo el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Si él dejaba a Isabella sola por unos días, Anthony se aprovecharía y haría de ella su títere, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar. Carlisle desapareció después de dirigirle una seca mirada a Anthony, y este le correspondiera con una igual.

El salón quedo encerrado en un tenso silencio que fácilmente podrías cortar con un cuchillo, después de lo que parecieran horas, Edward levantó la vista encontrándose con que Jasper también lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres? —Edward preguntó hoscamente, tragándose sus ganas de seguir su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Jasper.

—Deja a Isabella, en paz. —Jasper lo susurró rápidamente y después desapareció.

Edward se quedó parado en el salón, tratando de controlarse para poder al fin irse a la cama, pasaban de las tres de la mañana. ¡Jodidos ángeles y sus ganas de molestar! Ahora era un ser humano con necesidades, y lo que quería era dormir. Repentinamente sintió unas manos ligeras rodeando su mano y también notó que lo iban arrastrando escaleras arriba. Hasta que no estuvo frente a su habitación, fue que reaccionó.

— ¡Esme! —exclamó sorprendido—, ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?

—No podía dormir, no hasta que tú también lo hicieras —susurró arrastrándolo hasta la cama—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, tranquila. Nada del otro mundo, estoy acostumbrado a sus idioteces pero me siguen sacando de mis casillas.

Esme soltó una pequeña risa y lo ayudó a desvestirse. Edward se sentía como niño chiquito pero ni siquiera pudo replicar porque el cansancio era mayor y ya sólo quería dormir.

—Por cierto, lo de ayudarte sigue en pie. Lo prometí, y lo voy a cumplir.

—No sabes en lo que te metes, Esme. En serio. —Edward se tumbó sobre la cama, tapándose con las sábanas, sintiendo como sus parpados se volvían pesados cediendo ante el sueño. No puso tanta pelea. Y los cerró sumergiéndose rápidamente entre las brumas del sueño.

—Claro que lo sé, pequeño demonio —susurró Esme viendo como Edward dormitaba y salió de la habitación, dejando que Edward descansara lo que le quedaba.

Edward ya no estuvo seguro de que si lo que había escuchado era parte de su sueño o Esme de verdad se refería a que sabía la guerra que pronto se desataría.

.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, Edward no recordaba nada de lo que le había dicho Esme después de su pequeña plática con el estúpido de Carlisle y el idiota de Jasper. Se preparó para la jodida escuela y bajó listo para escapar del desayuno cuando Esme lo paró a mitad de pasillo y lo obligó a regresar para tomar el desayuno.

¡Joder! No tenía tiempo que perder. Tomó otro de sus carros, el Aston Martin, esta vez. Salió disparado a la escuela, ansiaba encontrarse con Isabella y poner rápidamente sus planes en marcha, ya no podía permitirse retrasos, el tiempo era oro para él.

—Hola, Edward. —Una sensual pero conocida voz sonó a sus espaldas y giró, encontrándose con una Isabella que le robaba el aliento.

* * *

Chan, chan.

Haré lo posible porque la siguiente actualización, no tarde tanto como esta. Son cosas de la vida, todas estamos sujetas a ellas, espero su comprensión.

Ahora que hemos retomado la historia, ¿qué les pareció?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
